Extracellular pH
1: Alesso CA, Discola KF, Monteiro G. The gene ICS3 from the yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae is involved in copper homeostasis dependent on extracellular pH. Fungal Genet Biol. 2015 Jun 27;82:43-50. doi: 10.1016/j.fgb.2015.06.007. ahead of print PubMed PMID: 26127016. 2: Moon BF, Jones KM, Chen LQ, Liu P, Randtke EA, Howison CM, Pagel MD. A comparison of iopromide and iopamidol, two acidoCEST MRI contrast media that measure tumor extracellular pH. Contrast Media Mol Imaging. 2015 Jun 25. doi: 10.1002/cmmi.1647. ahead of print PubMed PMID: 26108564. 3: Tomilin VN, Cherezova AL, Negulyaev YA, Semenova SB. TRPV5/V6 Channels Mediate Ca(2+) Influx in Jurkat T Cells Under the Control of Extracellular pH. J Cell Biochem. 2015 Jun 20. doi: 10.1002/jcb.25264. ahead of print PubMed PMID: 26096460. 4: Sun F, Zhang P, Bai T, David Galvan D, Hung HC, Zhou N, Jiang S, Yu Q. Functionalized plasmonic nanostructure arrays for direct and accurate mapping extracellular pH of living cells in complex media using SERS. Biosens Bioelectron. 2015 Nov 15;73:202-7. doi: 10.1016/j.bios.2015.05.060. Epub 2015 May 30. PubMed PMID: 26071692. 5: Albert LS, Brown DG. Variation in bacterial ATP concentration during rapid changes in extracellular pH and implications for the activity of attached bacteria. Colloids Surf B Biointerfaces. 2015 Aug 1;132:111-6. doi: 10.1016/j.colsurfb.2015.05.020. Epub 2015 May 21. PubMed PMID: 26037699. 6: Häkkinen M, Sivasiddarthan D, Aro N, Saloheimo M, Pakula TM. The effects of extracellular pH and of the transcriptional regulator PACI on the transcriptome of Trichoderma reesei. Microb Cell Fact. 2015 Apr 30;14:63. doi: 10.1186/s12934-015-0247-z. PubMed PMID: 25925231; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4446002. 7: Cichy A, Ackels T, Tsitoura C, Kahan A, Gronloh N, Söchtig M, Engelhardt CH, Ben-Shaul Y, Müller F, Spehr J, Spehr M. Extracellular pH regulates excitability of vomeronasal sensory neurons. J Neurosci. 2015 Mar 4;35(9):4025-39. doi: 10.1523/JNEUROSCI.2593-14.2015. PubMed PMID: 25740530. 8: Choi HJ, Jung HJ, Kwon TH. Extracellular pH affects phosphorylation and intracellular trafficking of AQP2 in inner medullary collecting duct cells. Am J Physiol Renal Physiol. 2015 Apr 1;308(7):F737-48. doi: 10.1152/ajprenal.00376.2014. Epub 2015 Jan 28. PubMed PMID: 25651562. 9: Azevedo-Silva J, Queirós O, Ribeiro A, Baltazar F, Young KH, Pedersen PL, Preto A, Casal M. The cytotoxicity of 3-bromopyruvate in breast cancer cells depends on extracellular pH. Biochem J. 2015 Apr 15;467(2):247-58. doi: 10.1042/BJ20140921. PubMed PMID: 25641640. 10: Chen HY, Chesler M. Autocrine boost of NMDAR current in hippocampal CA1 pyramidal neurons by a PMCA-dependent, perisynaptic, extracellular pH shift. J Neurosci. 2015 Jan 21;35(3):873-7. doi: 10.1523/JNEUROSCI.2293-14.2015. PubMed PMID: 25609607; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4300330. 11: Wang S, Teng Z, Huang P, Liu D, Liu Y, Tian Y, Sun J, Li Y, Ju H, Chen X, Lu G. Reversibly extracellular pH controlled cellular uptake and photothermal therapy by PEGylated mixed-charge gold nanostars. Small. 2015 Apr 17;11(15):1801-10. doi: 10.1002/smll.201403248. Epub 2015 Jan 7. PubMed PMID: 25565411. 12: Campion KL, McCormick WD, Warwicker J, Khayat ME, Atkinson-Dell R, Steward MC, Delbridge LW, Mun HC, Conigrave AD, Ward DT. Pathophysiologic Changes in Extracellular pH Modulate Parathyroid Calcium-Sensing Receptor Activity and Secretion via a Histidine-Independent Mechanism. J Am Soc Nephrol. 2015 Jan 2. pii: ASN.2014070653. ahead of print PubMed PMID: 25556167. 13: Schlafer S, Garcia JE, Greve M, Raarup MK, Nyvad B, Dige I. Ratiometric imaging of extracellular pH in bacterial biofilms with C-SNARF-4. Appl Environ Microbiol. 2015 Feb;81(4):1267-73. PubMed PMID: 25501477; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4309718. 14: Suzuki A, Maeda T, Baba Y, Shimamura K, Kato Y. Acidic extracellular pH promotes epithelial mesenchymal transition in Lewis lung carcinoma model. Cancer Cell Int. 2014 Nov 30;14(1):129. doi: 10.1186/s12935-014-0129-1. eCollection 2014. PubMed PMID: 25493076; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4260188. 15: Jeong S, Park W, Lee CS, Na K. A cancer-recognizing polymeric photosensitizer based on the tumor extracellular pH response of conjugated polymers for targeted cancer photodynamic therapy. Macromol Biosci. 2014 Dec;14(12):1688-95. doi: 10.1002/mabi.201400361. Epub 2014 Sep 24. PubMed PMID: 25251581. 16: Asselin J, Roy C, Boudreau D, Messaddeq Y, Bouchareb R, Mathieu P. Supported core-shell nanobiosensors for quantitative fluorescence imaging of extracellular pH. Chem Commun (Camb). 2014 Nov 18;50(89):13746-9. doi: 10.1039/c4cc06075j. PubMed PMID: 25251465. 17: Jones KM, Randtke EA, Howison CM, Cárdenas-Rodríguez J, Sime PJ, Kottmann MR, Pagel MD. Measuring extracellular pH in a lung fibrosis model with acidoCEST MRI. Mol Imaging Biol. 2015 Apr;17(2):177-84. doi: 10.1007/s11307-014-0784-6. PubMed PMID: 25187227. 18: Luo Z, Loja MN, Farwell DG, Luu QC, Donald PJ, Amott D, Truong AQ, Gandour-Edwards R, Nitin N. Widefield optical imaging of changes in uptake of glucose and tissue extracellular pH in head and neck cancer. Cancer Prev Res (Phila). 2014 Oct;7(10):1035-44. doi: 10.1158/1940-6207.CAPR-14-0097. Epub 2014 Aug 19. PubMed PMID: 25139295; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4392063. 19: Chen LQ, Howison CM, Spier C, Stopeck AT, Malm SW, Pagel MD, Baker AF. Assessment of carbonic anhydrase IX expression and extracellular pH in B-cell lymphoma cell line models. Leuk Lymphoma. 2015 May;56(5):1432-9. doi: 10.3109/10428194.2014.933218. Epub 2014 Nov 10. PubMed PMID: 25130478. 20: Luckie DB, Van Alst AJ, Massey MK, Flood RD, Shah AA, Malhotra V, Kozel BJ. Chemical rescue of ΔF508-CFTR in C127 epithelial cells reverses aberrant extracellular pH acidification to wild-type alkalization as monitored by microphysiometry. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 2014 Sep 5;451(4):535-40. doi: 10.1016/j.bbrc.2014.08.036. Epub 2014 Aug 14. PubMed PMID: 25130467. 21: Ke G, Zhu Z, Wang W, Zou Y, Guan Z, Jia S, Zhang H, Wu X, Yang CJ. A cell-surface-anchored ratiometric fluorescent probe for extracellular pH sensing. ACS Appl Mater Interfaces. 2014 Sep 10;6(17):15329-34. doi: 10.1021/am503818n. Epub 2014 Aug 21. PubMed PMID: 25111767. 22: Schreml S, Meier RJ, Kirschbaum M, Kong SC, Gehmert S, Felthaus O, Küchler S, Sharpe JR, Wöltje K, Weiß KT, Albert M, Seidl U, Schröder J, Morsczeck C, Prantl L, Duschl C, Pedersen SF, Gosau M, Berneburg M, Wolfbeis OS, Landthaler M, Babilas P. Luminescent dual sensors reveal extracellular pH-gradients and hypoxia on chronic wounds that disrupt epidermal repair. Theranostics. 2014 Apr 30;4(7):721-35. doi: 10.7150/thno.9052. eCollection 2014. PubMed PMID: 24883122; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4038754. 23: Chen ZL, Huang RQ. Extracellular pH modulates GABAergic neurotransmission in rat hypothalamus. Neuroscience. 2014 Jun 20;271:64-76. doi: 10.1016/j.neuroscience.2014.04.028. Epub 2014 Apr 26. PubMed PMID: 24780768; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4067938. 24: Zhu H, Gao L, Jiang X, Liu R, Wei Y, Wang Y, Zhao Y, Chai Z, Gao X. Positively charged graphene oxide nanoparticle: precisely label the plasma membrane of live cell and sensitively monitor extracellular pH in situ. Chem Commun (Camb). 2014 Apr 11;50(28):3695-8. doi: 10.1039/c3cc49325c. PubMed PMID: 24575428. 25: Gerry AB, Leake DS. Effect of low extracellular pH on NF-κB activation in macrophages. Atherosclerosis. 2014 Apr;233(2):537-44. doi: 10.1016/j.atherosclerosis.2014.01.014. Epub 2014 Jan 21. PubMed PMID: 24530961; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3989994. 26: Hayata H, Miyazaki H, Niisato N, Yokoyama N, Marunaka Y. Lowered extracellular pH is involved in the pathogenesis of skeletal muscle insulin resistance. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 2014 Feb 28;445(1):170-4. doi: 10.1016/j.bbrc.2014.01.162. Epub 2014 Feb 3. PubMed PMID: 24502946. 27: Pellegrini P, Strambi A, Zipoli C, Hägg-Olofsson M, Buoncervello M, Linder S, De Milito A. Acidic extracellular pH neutralizes the autophagy-inhibiting activity of chloroquine: implications for cancer therapies. Autophagy. 2014 Apr;10(4):562-71. doi: 10.4161/auto.27901. Epub 2014 Jan 31. PubMed PMID: 24492472; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3984580. 28: Goodwin J, Yachi K, Nagane M, Yasui H, Miyake Y, Inanami O, Bobko AA, Khramtsov VV, Hirata H. In vivo tumour extracellular pH monitoring using electron paramagnetic resonance: the effect of X-ray irradiation. NMR Biomed. 2014 Apr;27(4):453-8. doi: 10.1002/nbm.3081. Epub 2014 Jan 28. PubMed PMID: 24470192; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3960982. 29: Appikatla S, Bessert D, Lee I, Hüttemann M, Mullins C, Somayajulu-Nitu M, Yao F, Skoff RP. Insertion of proteolipid protein into oligodendrocyte mitochondria regulates extracellular pH and adenosine triphosphate. Glia. 2014 Mar;62(3):356-73. doi: 10.1002/glia.22591. Epub 2013 Dec 31. PubMed PMID: 24382809. 30: Coss RA, Storck CW, Wells TC, Kulp KA, Wahl M, Leeper DB. Thermal sensitisation by lonidamine of human melanoma cells grown at low extracellular pH. Int J Hyperthermia. 2014 Feb;30(1):75-8. doi: 10.3109/02656736.2013.858832. Epub 2013 Dec 3. PubMed PMID: 24295212. 31: Chen LQ, Howison CM, Jeffery JJ, Robey IF, Kuo PH, Pagel MD. Evaluations of extracellular pH within in vivo tumors using acidoCEST MRI. Magn Reson Med. 2014 Nov;72(5):1408-17. doi: 10.1002/mrm.25053. Epub 2013 Nov 26. PubMed PMID: 24281951; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4033731. 32: Fogarty FM, O'Keeffe J, Zhadanov A, Papkovsky D, Ayllon V, O'Connor R. HRG-1 enhances cancer cell invasive potential and couples glucose metabolism to cytosolic/extracellular pH gradient regulation by the vacuolar-H(+) ATPase. Oncogene. 2014 Sep 18;33(38):4653-63. doi: 10.1038/onc.2013.403. Epub 2013 Oct 21. PubMed PMID: 24141772. 33: Berna-Erro A, Albarran L, Dionisio N, Redondo PC, Alonso N, Gomez LJ, Salido GM, Rosado JA. The canonical transient receptor potential 6 (TRPC6) channel is sensitive to extracellular pH in mouse platelets. Blood Cells Mol Dis. 2014 Feb-Mar;52(2-3):108-15. doi: 10.1016/j.bcmd.2013.08.007. Epub 2013 Sep 25. PubMed PMID: 24074949. 34: Matsubara T, Diresta GR, Kakunaga S, Li D, Healey JH. Additive Influence of Extracellular pH, Oxygen Tension, and Pressure on Invasiveness and Survival of Human Osteosarcoma Cells. Front Oncol. 2013 Jul 29;3:199. doi: 10.3389/fonc.2013.00199. eCollection 2013. PubMed PMID: 23914349; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3728769. 35: Ciapa B, Philippe L. Intracellular and extracellular pH and Ca are bound to control mitosis in the early sea urchin embryo via ERK and MPF activities. PLoS One. 2013 Jun 13;8(6):e66113. doi: 10.1371/journal.pone.0066113. Print 2013. PubMed PMID: 23785474; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3681939. 36: Zhao Z, Meng H, Wang N, Donovan MJ, Fu T, You M, Chen Z, Zhang X, Tan W. A controlled-release nanocarrier with extracellular pH value driven tumor targeting and translocation for drug delivery. Angew Chem Int Ed Engl. 2013 Jul 15;52(29):7487-91. doi: 10.1002/anie.201302557. Epub 2013 Jun 11. PubMed PMID: 23757374. 37: Lutz NW, Le Fur Y, Chiche J, Pouysségur J, Cozzone PJ. Quantitative in vivo characterization of intracellular and extracellular pH profiles in heterogeneous tumors: a novel method enabling multiparametric pH analysis. Cancer Res. 2013 Aug 1;73(15):4616-28. doi: 10.1158/0008-5472.CAN-13-0767. Epub 2013 Jun 10. Erratum in: Cancer Res. 2013 Sep 15;73(18):5845. PubMed PMID: 23752692. 38: Capellini VK, Restini CB, Bendhack LM, Evora PR, Celotto AC. The effect of extracellular pH changes on intracellular pH and nitric oxide concentration in endothelial and smooth muscle cells from rat aorta. PLoS One. 2013 May 17;8(5):e62887. doi: 10.1371/journal.pone.0062887. Print 2013. PubMed PMID: 23690964; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3656859. 39: Bray GE, Ying Z, Baillie LD, Zhai R, Mulligan SJ, Verge VM. Extracellular pH and neuronal depolarization serve as dynamic switches to rapidly mobilize trkA to the membrane of adult sensory neurons. J Neurosci. 2013 May 8;33(19):8202-15. doi: 10.1523/JNEUROSCI.4408-12.2013. PubMed PMID: 23658159. 40: Oehlke O, Speer JM, Roussa E. Variants of the electrogenic sodium bicarbonate cotransporter 1 (NBCe1) in mouse hippocampal neurons are regulated by extracellular pH changes: evidence for a Rab8a-dependent mechanism. Int J Biochem Cell Biol. 2013 Jul;45(7):1427-38. doi: 10.1016/j.biocel.2013.04.008. Epub 2013 Apr 11. PubMed PMID: 23583738. 41: Delli Castelli D, Ferrauto G, Cutrin JC, Terreno E, Aime S. In vivo maps of extracellular pH in murine melanoma by CEST-MRI. Magn Reson Med. 2014 Jan;71(1):326-32. doi: 10.1002/mrm.24664. Epub 2013 Mar 25. PubMed PMID: 23529973. 42: Cao TM, Takatani T, King MR. Effect of extracellular pH on selectin adhesion: theory and experiment. Biophys J. 2013 Jan 22;104(2):292-9. doi: 10.1016/j.bpj.2012.12.005. PubMed PMID: 23442851; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3552277. 43: Valiahdi SM, Egger AE, Miklos W, Jungwirth U, Meelich K, Nock P, Berger W, Hartinger CG, Galanski M, Jakupec MA, Keppler BK. Influence of extracellular pH on the cytotoxicity, cellular accumulation, and DNA interaction of novel pH-sensitive 2-aminoalcoholatoplatinum(II) complexes. J Biol Inorg Chem. 2013 Feb;18(2):249-60. doi: 10.1007/s00775-012-0970-4. Epub 2013 Jan 26. PubMed PMID: 23354303; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4021454. 44: González W, Zúñiga L, Cid LP, Arévalo B, Niemeyer MI, Sepúlveda FV. An extracellular ion pathway plays a central role in the cooperative gating of a K(2P) K+ channel by extracellular pH. J Biol Chem. 2013 Feb 22;288(8):5984-91. doi: 10.1074/jbc.M112.445528. Epub 2013 Jan 14. PubMed PMID: 23319597; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3581391. 45: Petrenko AG, Zozulya SA, Deyev IE, Eladari D. Insulin receptor-related receptor as an extracellular pH sensor involved in the regulation of acid-base balance. Biochim Biophys Acta. 2013 Oct;1834(10):2170-5. doi: 10.1016/j.bbapap.2012.11.011. Epub 2012 Dec 7. Review. PubMed PMID: 23220417. 46: Paradise RK, Whitfield MJ, Lauffenburger DA, Van Vliet KJ. Directional cell migration in an extracellular pH gradient: a model study with an engineered cell line and primary microvascular endothelial cells. Exp Cell Res. 2013 Feb 15;319(4):487-97. doi: 10.1016/j.yexcr.2012.11.006. Epub 2012 Nov 12. PubMed PMID: 23153553. 47: Loja MN, Luo Z, Greg Farwell D, Luu QC, Donald PJ, Amott D, Truong AQ, Gandour-Edwards RF, Nitin N. Optical molecular imaging detects changes in extracellular pH with the development of head and neck cancer. Int J Cancer. 2013 Apr 1;132(7):1613-23. doi: 10.1002/ijc.27837. Epub 2012 Oct 11. PubMed PMID: 22965462; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4405778. 48: Cohen L, Asraf H, Sekler I, Hershfinkel M. Extracellular pH regulates zinc signaling via an Asp residue of the zinc-sensing receptor (ZnR/GPR39). J Biol Chem. 2012 Sep 28;287(40):33339-50. Epub 2012 Aug 9. PubMed PMID: 22879599; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3460437. 49: Thews O, Dillenburg W, Rösch F, Fellner M. PET imaging of the impact of extracellular pH and MAP kinases on the p-glycoprotein (Pgp) activity. Adv Exp Med Biol. 2013;765:279-86. doi: 10.1007/978-1-4614-4989-8_39. PubMed PMID: 22879045. 50: Delaunay A, Gasull X, Salinas M, Noël J, Friend V, Lingueglia E, Deval E. Human ASIC3 channel dynamically adapts its activity to sense the extracellular pH in both acidic and alkaline directions. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2012 Aug 7;109(32):13124-9. doi: 10.1073/pnas.1120350109. Epub 2012 Jul 24. PubMed PMID: 22829666; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3420194. 51: Ives SJ, Andtbacka RH, Noyes RD, Morgan RG, Gifford JR, Park SY, Symons JD, Richardson RS. α1-Adrenergic responsiveness in human skeletal muscle feed arteries: the impact of reducing extracellular pH. Exp Physiol. 2013 Jan;98(1):256-67. doi: 10.1113/expphysiol.2012.066613. Epub 2012 Jul 13. PubMed PMID: 22798402; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4465408. 52: Ariansen JL, Heien ML, Hermans A, Phillips PE, Hernadi I, Bermudez MA, Schultz W, Wightman RM. Monitoring extracellular pH, oxygen, and dopamine during reward delivery in the striatum of primates. Front Behav Neurosci. 2012 Jul 5;6:36. doi: 10.3389/fnbeh.2012.00036. eCollection 2012. PubMed PMID: 22783176; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3389715. 53: Lin Y, Wu TY, Gmitro AF. Error analysis of ratiometric imaging of extracellular pH in a window chamber model. J Biomed Opt. 2012 Apr;17(4):046004. doi: 10.1117/1.JBO.17.4.046004. PubMed PMID: 22559682. 54: Liu G, Li Y, Sheth VR, Pagel MD. Imaging in vivo extracellular pH with a single paramagnetic chemical exchange saturation transfer magnetic resonance imaging contrast agent. Mol Imaging. 2012 Feb;11(1):47-57. PubMed PMID: 22418027. 55: Gjetting KS, Ytting CK, Schulz A, Fuglsang AT. Live imaging of intra- and extracellular pH in plants using pHusion, a novel genetically encoded biosensor. J Exp Bot. 2012 May;63(8):3207-18. doi: 10.1093/jxb/ers040. Epub 2012 Mar 9. PubMed PMID: 22407646; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3350929. 56: Linares DM, Fernández M, Del-Río B, Ladero V, Martin MC, Alvarez MA. The tyrosyl-tRNA synthetase like gene located in the tyramine biosynthesis cluster of Enterococcus durans is transcriptionally regulated by tyrosine concentration and extracellular pH. BMC Microbiol. 2012 Feb 14;12:23. doi: 10.1186/1471-2180-12-23. PubMed PMID: 22333391; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3315439. 57: Quinn MJ, Resch CT, Sun J, Lind EJ, Dibrov P, Häse CC. NhaP1 is a K+(Na+)/H+ antiporter required for growth and internal pH homeostasis of Vibrio cholerae at low extracellular pH. Microbiology. 2012 Apr;158(Pt 4):1094-105. doi: 10.1099/mic.0.056119-0. Epub 2012 Jan 12. PubMed PMID: 22241048; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3949420. 58: Chang G, Yu L, Ding J. A smart polymer for drug delivery sensitive to tumor extracellular pH. J Control Release. 2011 Nov 30;152 Suppl 1:e4-5. doi: 10.1016/j.jconrel.2011.08.086. PubMed PMID: 22195913. 59: Jancic CC, Cabrini M, Gabelloni ML, Rodríguez Rodrigues C, Salamone G, Trevani AS, Geffner J. Low extracellular pH stimulates the production of IL-1β by human monocytes. Cytokine. 2012 Feb;57(2):258-68. doi: 10.1016/j.cyto.2011.11.013. Epub 2011 Dec 11. PubMed PMID: 22154780. 60: Saxena H, Deshpande DA, Tiegs BC, Yan H, Battafarano RJ, Burrows WM, Damera G, Panettieri RA, Dubose TD Jr, An SS, Penn RB. The GPCR OGR1 (GPR68) mediates diverse signalling and contraction of airway smooth muscle in response to small reductions in extracellular pH. Br J Pharmacol. 2012 Jun;166(3):981-90. doi: 10.1111/j.1476-5381.2011.01807.x. PubMed PMID: 22145625; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3417423. 61: Jacoby J, Kreitzer MA, Alford S, Qian H, Tchernookova BK, Naylor ER, Malchow RP. Extracellular pH dynamics of retinal horizontal cells examined using electrochemical and fluorometric methods. J Neurophysiol. 2012 Feb;107(3):868-79. doi: 10.1152/jn.00878.2011. Epub 2011 Nov 16. PubMed PMID: 22090459; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3289475. 62: Tian L, Bae YH. Cancer nanomedicines targeting tumor extracellular pH. Colloids Surf B Biointerfaces. 2012 Nov 1;99:116-26. doi: 10.1016/j.colsurfb.2011.10.039. Epub 2011 Oct 25. Review. PubMed PMID: 22078927; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3345308. 63: Xu T, Su H, Ganapathy S, Yuan ZM. Modulation of autophagic activity by extracellular pH. Autophagy. 2011 Nov;7(11):1316-22. doi: 10.4161/auto.7.11.17785. Epub 2011 Nov 1. PubMed PMID: 21997366; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3242796. 64: Ritter SC, Milanick MA, Meissner KE. Encapsulation of FITC to monitor extracellular pH: a step towards the development of red blood cells as circulating blood analyte biosensors. Biomed Opt Express. 2011 Jul 1;2(7):2012-21. doi: 10.1364/BOE.2.002012. Epub 2011 Jun 22. PubMed PMID: 21750776; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3130585. 65: Sandoval M, Burgos J, Sepúlveda FV, Cid LP. Extracellular pH in restricted domains as a gating signal for ion channels involved in transepithelial transport. Biol Pharm Bull. 2011;34(6):803-9. Review. PubMed PMID: 21628875. 66: Martinez GV, Zhang X, García-Martín ML, Morse DL, Woods M, Sherry AD, Gillies RJ. Imaging the extracellular pH of tumors by MRI after injection of a single cocktail of T1 and T2 contrast agents. NMR Biomed. 2011 Dec;24(10):1380-91. doi: 10.1002/nbm.1701. Epub 2011 May 23. PubMed PMID: 21604311; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3693774. 67: Vylkova S, Carman AJ, Danhof HA, Collette JR, Zhou H, Lorenz MC. The fungal pathogen Candida albicans autoinduces hyphal morphogenesis by raising extracellular pH. MBio. 2011 May 17;2(3):e00055-11. doi: 10.1128/mBio.00055-11. Print 2011. PubMed PMID: 21586647; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3101780. 68: Takenouchi T, Iwamaru Y, Sugama S, Tsukimoto M, Fujita M, Sekigawa A, Sekiyama K, Sato M, Kojima S, Conti B, Hashimoto M, Kitani H. The activation of P2X7 receptor induces cathepsin D-dependent production of a 20-kDa form of IL-1β under acidic extracellular pH in LPS-primed microglial cells. J Neurochem. 2011 May;117(4):712-23. doi: 10.1111/j.1471-4159.2011.07240.x. Epub 2011 Mar 28. PubMed PMID: 21395581. 69: Paradise RK, Lauffenburger DA, Van Vliet KJ. Acidic extracellular pH promotes activation of integrin α(v)β(3). PLoS One. 2011 Jan 19;6(1):e15746. doi: 10.1371/journal.pone.0015746. PubMed PMID: 21283814; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3023767. 70: Chen JL, Yan XP. Ionic strength and pH reversible response of visible and near-infrared fluorescence of graphene oxide nanosheets for monitoring the extracellular pH. Chem Commun (Camb). 2011 Mar 21;47(11):3135-7. doi: 10.1039/c0cc03999c. Epub 2011 Jan 26. PubMed PMID: 21270983. 71: Chen Y, Kung HN, Chen CH, Huang SH, Chen KH, Wang SM. Acidic extracellular pH induces p120-catenin-mediated disruption of adherens junctions via the Src kinase-PKCδ pathway. FEBS Lett. 2011 Feb 18;585(4):705-10. doi: 10.1016/j.febslet.2011.01.022. Epub 2011 Jan 18. PubMed PMID: 21251911. 72: Olszewski-Hamilton U, Hamilton G. Dependence of Relative Expression of NTR1 and EGFR on Cell Density and Extracellular pH in Human Pancreatic Cancer Cell Lines. Cancers (Basel). 2011 Jan 4;3(1):182-97. doi: 10.3390/cancers3010182. PubMed PMID: 24212612; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3756355. 73: Reed AM, Husain SZ, Thrower E, Alexandre M, Shah A, Gorelick FS, Nathanson MH. Low extracellular pH induces damage in the pancreatic acinar cell by enhancing calcium signaling. J Biol Chem. 2011 Jan 21;286(3):1919-26. doi: 10.1074/jbc.M110.158329. Epub 2010 Nov 17. PubMed PMID: 21084290; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3023488. 74: Ihara Y, Kihara Y, Hamano F, Yanagida K, Morishita Y, Kunita A, Yamori T, Fukayama M, Aburatani H, Shimizu T, Ishii S. The G protein-coupled receptor T-cell death-associated gene 8 (TDAG8) facilitates tumor development by serving as an extracellular pH sensor. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2010 Oct 5;107(40):17309-14. doi: 10.1073/pnas.1001165107. Epub 2010 Sep 20. PubMed PMID: 20855608; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2951433. 75: Vodeneev VA, Akinchits EK, Orlova LA, Sukhov VS, Balalaeva IV. extracellular pH changes registration by confocal microscopy in higher plant at the excitation potentials generation. Tsitologiia. 2010;52(7):549-54. Russian. PubMed PMID: 20799619. 76: Hirata Y, Oku Y. TRP channels are involved in mediating hypercapnic Ca2+ responses in rat glia-rich medullary cultures independent of extracellular pH. Cell Calcium. 2010 Aug-Sep;48(2-3):124-32. doi: 10.1016/j.ceca.2010.07.006. Epub 2010 Aug 21. PubMed PMID: 20728216. 77: Tian Y, Su F, Weber W, Nandakumar V, Shumway BR, Jin Y, Zhou X, Holl MR, Johnson RH, Meldrum DR. A series of naphthalimide derivatives as intra and extracellular pH sensors. Biomaterials. 2010 Oct;31(29):7411-22. doi: 10.1016/j.biomaterials.2010.06.023. Epub 2010 Jul 8. PubMed PMID: 20619451; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2940253. 78: Chang G, Li C, Lu W, Ding J. N-Boc-histidine-capped PLGA-PEG-PLGA as a smart polymer for drug delivery sensitive to tumor extracellular pH. Macromol Biosci. 2010 Oct 8;10(10):1248-56. doi: 10.1002/mabi.201000117. PubMed PMID: 20593367. 79: Diakov TT, Kane PM. Regulation of vacuolar proton-translocating ATPase activity and assembly by extracellular pH. J Biol Chem. 2010 Jul 30;285(31):23771-8. doi: 10.1074/jbc.M110.110122. Epub 2010 May 28. PubMed PMID: 20511227; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2911326. 80: Zhou Q, Bett GC. Regulation of the voltage-insensitive step of HERG activation by extracellular pH. Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol. 2010 Jun;298(6):H1710-8. doi: 10.1152/ajpheart.01246.2009. Epub 2010 Apr 2. PubMed PMID: 20363888. 81: Song YP, Schlesinger F, Ragancokova D, Calixto R, Dengler R, Krampfl K. Changes in extracellular pH affect glycine receptor channels expressed in HEK 293 cells. Eur J Pharmacol. 2010 Jun 25;636(1-3):59-64. doi: 10.1016/j.ejphar.2010.03.020. Epub 2010 Mar 30. PubMed PMID: 20359478. 82: Niemeyer MI, Cid LP, Peña-Münzenmayer G, Sepúlveda FV. Separate gating mechanisms mediate the regulation of K2P potassium channel TASK-2 by intra- and extracellular pH. J Biol Chem. 2010 May 28;285(22):16467-75. doi: 10.1074/jbc.M110.107060. Epub 2010 Mar 29. PubMed PMID: 20351106; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2878019. 83: Makani S, Chesler M. Rapid rise of extracellular pH evoked by neural activity is generated by the plasma membrane calcium ATPase. J Neurophysiol. 2010 Feb;103(2):667-76. doi: 10.1152/jn.00948.2009. Epub 2009 Nov 25. PubMed PMID: 19939954; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2822688. 84: Matsuda JJ, Filali MS, Collins MM, Volk KA, Lamb FS. The ClC-3 Cl-/H+ antiporter becomes uncoupled at low extracellular pH. J Biol Chem. 2010 Jan 22;285(4):2569-79. doi: 10.1074/jbc.M109.018002. Epub 2009 Nov 19. PubMed PMID: 19926787; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2807314. 85: Linares DM, Fernández M, Martín MC, Alvarez MA. Tyramine biosynthesis in Enterococcus durans is transcriptionally regulated by the extracellular pH and tyrosine concentration. Microb Biotechnol. 2009 Nov;2(6):625-33. doi: 10.1111/j.1751-7915.2009.00117.x. Epub 2009 May 21. PubMed PMID: 21255297; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3815318. 86: Vogt S, Troitzsch D, Moosdorf R. Epicardial measurement of alterations in extracellular pH and electrolytes during ischemia and reperfusion in cardiac surgery. Biomed Tech (Berl). 2009 Dec;54(6):315-21. doi: 10.1515/BMT.2009.038. PubMed PMID: 19839713. 87: D'Amico M, Samengo I, Martire M. Effects of extracellular pH reductions on (3)HD-aspartate and (3)Hnoradrenaline release by presynaptic nerve terminals isolated from rat cerebral cortex. J Neural Transm. 2010 Jan;117(1):27-34. doi: 10.1007/s00702-009-0317-7. Epub 2009 Sep 25. PubMed PMID: 19779800. 88: Chen Y, Chen CH, Tung PY, Huang SH, Wang SM. An acidic extracellular pH disrupts adherens junctions in HepG2 cells by Src kinases-dependent modification of E-cadherin. J Cell Biochem. 2009 Nov 1;108(4):851-9. doi: 10.1002/jcb.22313. PubMed PMID: 19711372. 89: Antonova OA, Loktionova SA, Romanov YA, Shustova ON, Khachikian MV, Mazurov AV. Activation and damage of endothelial cells upon hypoxia/reoxygenation. Effect of extracellular pH. Biochemistry (Mosc). 2009 Jun;74(6):605-12. PubMed PMID: 19645664. 90: Squina FM, Leal J, Cipriano VT, Martinez-Rossi NM, Rossi A. Transcription of the Neurospora crassa 70-kDa class heat shock protein genes is modulated in response to extracellular pH changes. Cell Stress Chaperones. 2010 Mar;15(2):225-31. doi: 10.1007/s12192-009-0131-z. Epub 2009 Jul 18. PubMed PMID: 19618296; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2866986. 91: Bhoomagoud M, Jung T, Atladottir J, Kolodecik TR, Shugrue C, Chaudhuri A, Thrower EC, Gorelick FS. Reducing extracellular pH sensitizes the acinar cell to secretagogue-induced pancreatitis responses in rats. Gastroenterology. 2009 Sep;137(3):1083-92. doi: 10.1053/j.gastro.2009.05.041. Epub 2009 May 18. PubMed PMID: 19454288; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2736307. 92: Fels J, Orlov SN, Grygorczyk R. The hydrogel nature of mammalian cytoplasm contributes to osmosensing and extracellular pH sensing. Biophys J. 2009 May 20;96(10):4276-85. doi: 10.1016/j.bpj.2009.02.038. PubMed PMID: 19450498; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2712211. 93: Baker DW, Matey V, Huynh KT, Wilson JM, Morgan JD, Brauner CJ. Complete intracellular pH protection during extracellular pH depression is associated with hypercarbia tolerance in white sturgeon, Acipenser transmontanus. Am J Physiol Regul Integr Comp Physiol. 2009 Jun;296(6):R1868-80. doi: 10.1152/ajpregu.90767.2008. Epub 2009 Apr 1. PubMed PMID: 19339675. 94: Steffan JJ, Snider JL, Skalli O, Welbourne T, Cardelli JA. Na+/H+ exchangers and RhoA regulate acidic extracellular pH-induced lysosome trafficking in prostate cancer cells. Traffic. 2009 Jun;10(6):737-53. doi: 10.1111/j.1600-0854.2009.00904.x. PubMed PMID: 19302267. 95: Silva AS, Yunes JA, Gillies RJ, Gatenby RA. The potential role of systemic buffers in reducing intratumoral extracellular pH and acid-mediated invasion. Cancer Res. 2009 Mar 15;69(6):2677-84. doi: 10.1158/0008-5472.CAN-08-2394. Epub 2009 Mar 10. PubMed PMID: 19276380; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3718046. 96: Shi CY, Wang R, Liu CX, Jiang H, Ma ZY, Li L, Zhang W. Simvastatin inhibits acidic extracellular pH-activated, outward rectifying chloride currents in RAW264.7 monocytic-macrophage and human peripheral monocytes. Int Immunopharmacol. 2009 Feb;9(2):247-52. doi: 10.1016/j.intimp.2008.11.011. Epub 2008 Dec 11. PubMed PMID: 19084616. 97: Guan J, Wu X, Arons E, Christou H. The p38 mitogen-activated protein kinase pathway is involved in the regulation of heme oxygenase-1 by acidic extracellular pH in aortic smooth muscle cells. J Cell Biochem. 2008 Dec 1;105(5):1298-306. doi: 10.1002/jcb.21930. PubMed PMID: 18846504; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2588478. 98: Chen YC, Yuo CY, Yang WK, Jong YJ, Lin HH, Chang YS, Chang JG. Extracellular pH change modulates the exon 7 splicing in SMN2 mRNA. Mol Cell Neurosci. 2008 Oct;39(2):268-72. doi: 10.1016/j.mcn.2008.07.002. Epub 2008 Jul 11. PubMed PMID: 18672065. 99: Arredondo M, Kloosterman J, Núñez S, Segovia F, Candia V, Flores S, Le Blanc S, Olivares M, Pizarro F. Heme iron uptake by Caco-2 cells is a saturable, temperature sensitive and modulated by extracellular pH and potassium. Biol Trace Elem Res. 2008 Nov;125(2):109-19. doi: 10.1007/s12011-008-8161-4. Epub 2008 Jun 5. PubMed PMID: 18528644. 100: Urra J, Sandoval M, Cornejo I, Barros LF, Sepúlveda FV, Cid LP. A genetically encoded ratiometric sensor to measure extracellular pH in microdomains bounded by basolateral membranes of epithelial cells. Pflugers Arch. 2008 Oct;457(1):233-42. doi: 10.1007/s00424-008-0497-2. Epub 2008 Apr 22. PubMed PMID: 18427834. 101: Chen KH, Tung PY, Wu JC, Chen Y, Chen PC, Huang SH, Wang SM. An acidic extracellular pH induces Src kinase-dependent loss of beta-catenin from the adherens junction. Cancer Lett. 2008 Aug 18;267(1):37-48. doi: 10.1016/j.canlet.2008.03.005. PubMed PMID: 18423982. 102: Wójtowicz T, Wyrembek P, Lebida K, Piast M, Mozrzymas JW. Flurazepam effect on GABAergic currents depends on extracellular pH. Br J Pharmacol. 2008 May;154(1):234-45. doi: 10.1038/bjp.2008.90. Epub 2008 Mar 24. PubMed PMID: 18362897; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2276312. 103: Almanza A, Mercado F, Vega R, Soto E. Extracellular pH modulates the voltage-dependent Ca2+ current and low threshold K+ current in hair cells. Neurochem Res. 2008 Aug;33(8):1435-41. doi: 10.1007/s11064-007-9565-9. Epub 2008 Feb 9. PubMed PMID: 18259861. 104: Somodi S, Hajdu P, Gáspár R, Panyi G, Varga Z. Effects of changes in extracellular pH and potassium concentration on Kv1.3 inactivation. Eur Biophys J. 2008 Sep;37(7):1145-56. doi: 10.1007/s00249-008-0267-2. Epub 2008 Jan 24. PubMed PMID: 18214462. 105: Stricklett PK, Strait KA, Kohan DE. Novel mechanism for regulation of endothelin synthesis: role of extracellular pH. Cell Physiol Biochem. 2008;21(1-3):117-22. doi: 10.1159/000113753. Epub 2008 Jan 16. PubMed PMID: 18209478. 106: Arnett TR. Extracellular pH regulates bone cell function. J Nutr. 2008 Feb;138(2):415S-418S. Review. PubMed PMID: 18203913. 107: Gerry AB, Leake DS. A moderate reduction in extracellular pH protects macrophages against apoptosis induced by oxidized low density lipoprotein. J Lipid Res. 2008 Apr;49(4):782-9. doi: 10.1194/jlr.M700349-JLR200. Epub 2008 Jan 17. PubMed PMID: 18202433. 108: Böning D, Rojas J, Serrato M, Reyes O, Coy L, Mora M. Extracellular pH defense against lactic acid in untrained and trained altitude residents. Eur J Appl Physiol. 2008 May;103(2):127-37. doi: 10.1007/s00421-008-0675-0. Epub 2008 Jan 15. PubMed PMID: 18196263. 109: Monshausen GB, Bibikova TN, Messerli MA, Shi C, Gilroy S. Oscillations in extracellular pH and reactive oxygen species modulate tip growth of Arabidopsis root hairs. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2007 Dec 26;104(52):20996-1001. Epub 2007 Dec 13. PubMed PMID: 18079291; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2409255. 110: Freitas JS, Silva EM, Rossi A. Identification of nutrient-dependent changes in extracellular pH and acid phosphatase secretion in Aspergillus nidulans. Genet Mol Res. 2007 Sep 30;6(3):721-9. PubMed PMID: 18050093. 111: Kawano T, Tanaka K, Nazari H, Oshita S, Takahashi A, Nakaya Y. The effects of extracellular pH on vasopressin inhibition of ATP-sensitive K+ channels in vascular smooth muscle cells. Anesth Analg. 2007 Dec;105(6):1714-9, table of contents. PubMed PMID: 18042872. 112: Kim MJ, Jeon JP, Kim HJ, Kim BJ, Lee YM, Choe H, Jeon JH, Kim SJ, So I. Molecular determinant of sensing extracellular pH in classical transient receptor potential channel 5. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 2008 Jan 11;365(2):239-45. Epub 2007 Nov 5. PubMed PMID: 17981154. 113: Ko J, Park K, Kim YS, Kim MS, Han JK, Kim K, Park RW, Kim IS, Song HK, Lee DS, Kwon IC. Tumoral acidic extracellular pH targeting of pH-responsive MPEG-poly(beta-amino ester) block copolymer micelles for cancer therapy. J Control Release. 2007 Nov 6;123(2):109-15. Epub 2007 Aug 8. PubMed PMID: 17894942. 114: Provent P, Benito M, Hiba B, Farion R, López-Larrubia P, Ballesteros P, Rémy C, Segebarth C, Cerdán S, Coles JA, García-Martín ML. Serial in vivo spectroscopic nuclear magnetic resonance imaging of lactate and extracellular pH in rat gliomas shows redistribution of protons away from sites of glycolysis. Cancer Res. 2007 Aug 15;67(16):7638-45. PubMed PMID: 17699768. 115: Na K, Lee ES, Bae YH. Self-organized nanogels responding to tumor extracellular pH: pH-dependent drug release and in vitro cytotoxicity against MCF-7 cells. Bioconjug Chem. 2007 Sep-Oct;18(5):1568-74. Epub 2007 Aug 10. PubMed PMID: 17688320. 116: Vodeneev VA, Pyatygin SS, Opritov VA. Reversible Change of Extracellular pH at the Generation of Mechano-Induced Electrical Reaction in a Stem of Cucurbita pepo. Plant Signal Behav. 2007 Jul;2(4):267-8. PubMed PMID: 19704676; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2634145. 117: Kato Y, Ozawa S, Tsukuda M, Kubota E, Miyazaki K, St-Pierre Y, Hata R. Acidic extracellular pH increases calcium influx-triggered phospholipase D activity along with acidic sphingomyelinase activation to induce matrix metalloproteinase-9 expression in mouse metastatic melanoma. FEBS J. 2007 Jun;274(12):3171-83. PubMed PMID: 17540003. 118: Li JL, Tang M, Duan YQ, Hescheler J. of extracellular pH modulates the whole cell voltage-gated potassium currents in rat pulmonary artery smooth muscle cells. Zhongguo Ying Yong Sheng Li Xue Za Zhi. 2007 May;23(2):162-6. Chinese. PubMed PMID: 21179759. 119: Ma JH, Luo AT, Wang WP, Zhang PH. extracellular pH increases the persistent sodium current in guinea pig ventricular myocytes. Sheng Li Xue Bao. 2007 Apr 25;59(2):233-9. Chinese. PubMed PMID: 17437049. 120: Doering CJ, McRory JE. Effects of extracellular pH on neuronal calcium channel activation. Neuroscience. 2007 May 25;146(3):1032-43. Epub 2007 Apr 16. PubMed PMID: 17434266. 121: Wu MH, Urban JP, Cui ZF, Cui Z, Xu X. Effect of extracellular ph on matrix synthesis by chondrocytes in 3D agarose gel. Biotechnol Prog. 2007 Mar-Apr;23(2):430-4. Epub 2007 Feb 8. PubMed PMID: 17286385. 122: Kuebler JF, Kos M, Jesch NK, Metzelder ML, van der Zee DC, Bax KM, Vieten G, Ure BM. Carbon dioxide suppresses macrophage superoxide anion production independent of extracellular pH and mitochondrial activity. J Pediatr Surg. 2007 Jan;42(1):244-8. PubMed PMID: 17208574. 123: Lan A, Lagadic-Gossmann D, Lemaire C, Brenner C, Jan G. Acidic extracellular pH shifts colorectal cancer cell death from apoptosis to necrosis upon exposure to propionate and acetate, major end-products of the human probiotic propionibacteria. Apoptosis. 2007 Mar;12(3):573-91. Epub 2006 Dec 29. PubMed PMID: 17195096. 124: Lambers TT, Oancea E, de Groot T, Topala CN, Hoenderop JG, Bindels RJ. Extracellular pH dynamically controls cell surface delivery of functional TRPV5 channels. Mol Cell Biol. 2007 Feb;27(4):1486-94. Epub 2006 Dec 18. PubMed PMID: 17178838; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1800733. 125: Higgins R, Lockwood T, Holley S, Yalamanchili R, Stratmann JW. Changes in extracellular pH are neither required nor sufficient for activation of mitogen-activated protein kinases (MAPKs) in response to systemin and fusicoccin in tomato. Planta. 2007 May;225(6):1535-46. Epub 2006 Nov 16. PubMed PMID: 17109147. 126: Mills SW, Montgomery SH, Morck DW. Evaluation of the effects of short-chain fatty acids and extracellular pH on bovine neutrophil function in vitro. Am J Vet Res. 2006 Nov;67(11):1901-7. Erratum in: Am J Vet Res. 2006 Dec;67(12):2035. PubMed PMID: 17078753. 127: Niemeyer MI, González-Nilo FD, Zúñiga L, González W, Cid LP, Sepúlveda FV. Gating of two-pore domain K+ channels by extracellular pH. Biochem Soc Trans. 2006 Nov;34(Pt 5):899-902. PubMed PMID: 17052223. 128: Lora-Michiels M, Yu D, Sanders L, Poulson JM, Azuma C, Case B, Vujaskovic Z, Thrall DE, Charles HC, Dewhirst MW. Extracellular pH and P-31 magnetic resonance spectroscopic variables are related to outcome in canine soft tissue sarcomas treated with thermoradiotherapy. Clin Cancer Res. 2006 Oct 1;12(19):5733-40. PubMed PMID: 17020978. 129: L'Hoste S, Barriere H, Belfodil R, Rubera I, Duranton C, Tauc M, Poujeol C, Barhanin J, Poujeol P. Extracellular pH alkalinization by Cl-/HCO3- exchanger is crucial for TASK2 activation by hypotonic shock in proximal cell lines from mouse kidney. Am J Physiol Renal Physiol. 2007 Feb;292(2):F628-38. Epub 2006 Sep 26. PubMed PMID: 17003225. 130: Nakamura S, Ban M, Kato A. Preparation of bioactive and surface functional oligomannosyl neoglycoprotein using extracellular pH-sensitive glycosylation of mutant lysozyme having N-linked signal sequence in yeast. Bioconjug Chem. 2006 Sep-Oct;17(5):1170-7. PubMed PMID: 16984125. 131: Rofstad EK, Mathiesen B, Kindem K, Galappathi K. Acidic extracellular pH promotes experimental metastasis of human melanoma cells in athymic nude mice. Cancer Res. 2006 Jul 1;66(13):6699-707. PubMed PMID: 16818644. 132: Nam JH, Zheng HF, Earm KH, Ko JH, Lee IJ, Kang TM, Kim TJ, E Earm Y, Kim SJ. Voltage-dependent slowly activating anion current regulated by temperature and extracellular pH in mouse B cells. Pflugers Arch. 2006 Sep;452(6):707-17. Epub 2006 Jun 7. PubMed PMID: 16758225. 133: Mercik K, Pytel M, Cherubini E, Mozrzymas JW. Effect of extracellular pH on recombinant alpha1beta2gamma2 and alpha1beta2 GABAA receptors. Neuropharmacology. 2006 Aug;51(2):305-14. Epub 2006 May 24. PubMed PMID: 16725161. 134: Fujisawa Y, Tateoka R, Nara T, Kamo N, Taira T, Miyauchi S. The extracellular pH dependency of transport activity by human oligopeptide transporter 1 (hPEPT1) expressed stably in Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells: a reason for the bell-shaped activity versus pH. Biol Pharm Bull. 2006 May;29(5):997-1005. PubMed PMID: 16651734. 135: Tong CK, Chen K, Chesler M. Kinetics of activity-evoked pH transients and extracellular pH buffering in rat hippocampal slices. J Neurophysiol. 2006 Jun;95(6):3686-97. Epub 2006 Apr 12. PubMed PMID: 16611838. 136: Teisseyre A, Mozrzymas JW. Influence of extracellular pH on the modulatory effect of zinc ions on Kv1.3 potassium channels. J Physiol Pharmacol. 2006 Mar;57(1):131-47. PubMed PMID: 16601321. 137: Stathopoulou K, Gaitanaki C, Beis I. Extracellular pH changes activate the p38-MAPK signalling pathway in the amphibian heart. J Exp Biol. 2006 Apr;209(Pt 7):1344-54. PubMed PMID: 16547305. 138: Wong WY, DeLuca CI, Tian B, Wilson I, Molund S, Warriar N, Govindan MV, Segal D, Chao H. Urease-induced alkalinization of extracellular pH and its antitumor activity in human breast and lung cancers. J Exp Ther Oncol. 2005;5(2):93-9. PubMed PMID: 16475272. 139: Shinohara N, Sugiyama M, Fukuda H. Higher extracellular pH suppresses tracheary element differentiation by affecting auxin uptake. Planta. 2006 Jul;224(2):394-404. Epub 2006 Feb 1. PubMed PMID: 16450170. 140: Kos M, Kuebler JF, Jesch NK, Vieten G, Bax NM, van der Zee DC, Busche R, Ure BM. Carbon dioxide differentially affects the cytokine release of macrophage subpopulations exclusively via alteration of extracellular pH. Surg Endosc. 2006 Apr;20(4):570-6. Epub 2006 Jan 25. PubMed PMID: 16437285. 141: Chaidee A, Pfeiffer W. Parameters for cellular viability and membrane function in chenopodium cells show a specific response of extracellular pH to heat shock with extreme Q10. Plant Biol (Stuttg). 2006 Jan;8(1):42-51. PubMed PMID: 16435268. 142: Chi SL, Pizzo SV. Angiostatin is directly cytotoxic to tumor cells at low extracellular pH: a mechanism dependent on cell surface-associated ATP synthase. Cancer Res. 2006 Jan 15;66(2):875-82. PubMed PMID: 16424020. 143: Meurette O, Huc L, Rebillard A, Le Moigne G, Lagadic-Gossmann D, Dimanche-Boitrel MT. TRAIL (TNF-related apoptosis-inducing ligand) induces necrosis-like cell death in tumor cells at acidic extracellular pH. Ann N Y Acad Sci. 2005 Nov;1056:379-87. PubMed PMID: 16387703. 144: Yamamoto S, Ehara T. Acidic extracellular pH-activated outwardly rectifying chloride current in mammalian cardiac myocytes. Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol. 2006 May;290(5):H1905-14. Epub 2005 Dec 9. PubMed PMID: 16339831. 145: Gao ZG, Lee DH, Kim DI, Bae YH. Doxorubicin loaded pH-sensitive micelle targeting acidic extracellular pH of human ovarian A2780 tumor in mice. J Drug Target. 2005 Aug;13(7):391-7. PubMed PMID: 16308207; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3108254. 146: Carlin KP. Modulation of calcium currents in mouse ventral horn neurons by extracellular pH. Eur J Neurosci. 2005 Nov;22(10):2655-60. PubMed PMID: 16307608. 147: Pytel M, Mercik K, Mozrzymas JW. The voltage dependence of GABAA receptor gating depends on extracellular pH. Neuroreport. 2005 Nov 28;16(17):1951-4. PubMed PMID: 16272885; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1951795. 148: Laskay G, Kálmán K, Van Kerkhove E, Steels P, Ameloot M. Store-operated Ca2+-channels are sensitive to changes in extracellular pH. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 2005 Nov 18;337(2):571-9. Epub 2005 Sep 22. PubMed PMID: 16198307. 149: Hachem JP, Behne M, Aronchik I, Demerjian M, Feingold KR, Elias PM, Mauro TM. Extracellular pH Controls NHE1 expression in epidermis and keratinocytes: implications for barrier repair. J Invest Dermatol. 2005 Oct;125(4):790-7. PubMed PMID: 16185280. 150: Sharma M, Sahu K, Dube A, Gupta PK. Extracellular pH influences the mode of cell death in human colon adenocarcinoma cells subjected to photodynamic treatment with chlorin p6. J Photochem Photobiol B. 2005 Nov 1;81(2):107-13. Epub 2005 Sep 12. PubMed PMID: 16154755. 151: Tomura H, Wang JQ, Komachi M, Damirin A, Mogi C, Tobo M, Kon J, Misawa N, Sato K, Okajima F. Prostaglandin I(2) production and cAMP accumulation in response to acidic extracellular pH through OGR1 in human aortic smooth muscle cells. J Biol Chem. 2005 Oct 14;280(41):34458-64. Epub 2005 Aug 8. PubMed PMID: 16087674. 152: Hopwood SE, Trapp S. TASK-like K+ channels mediate effects of 5-HT and extracellular pH in rat dorsal vagal neurones in vitro. J Physiol. 2005 Oct 1;568(Pt 1):145-54. Epub 2005 Jul 14. PubMed PMID: 16020457; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1474773. 153: Stock C, Gassner B, Hauck CR, Arnold H, Mally S, Eble JA, Dieterich P, Schwab A. Migration of human melanoma cells depends on extracellular pH and Na+/H+ exchange. J Physiol. 2005 Aug 15;567(Pt 1):225-38. Epub 2005 Jun 9. PubMed PMID: 15946960; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1474168. 154: Kim MY, Liang GH, Kim JA, Park SH, Hah JS, Suh SH. Contribution of Na+-K+ pump and KIR currents to extracellular pH-dependent changes of contractility in rat superior mesenteric artery. Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol. 2005 Aug;289(2):H792-800. Epub 2005 Apr 15. PubMed PMID: 15833810. 155: Waldman SD, Couto DC, Omelon SJ, Kandel RA. Effect of sodium bicarbonate on extracellular pH, matrix accumulation, and morphology of cultured articular chondrocytes. Tissue Eng. 2004 Nov-Dec;10(11-12):1633-40. PubMed PMID: 15684672. 156: Kato Y, Lambert CA, Colige AC, Mineur P, Noël A, Frankenne F, Foidart JM, Baba M, Hata R, Miyazaki K, Tsukuda M. Acidic extracellular pH induces matrix metalloproteinase-9 expression in mouse metastatic melanoma cells through the phospholipase D-mitogen-activated protein kinase signaling. J Biol Chem. 2005 Mar 25;280(12):10938-44. Epub 2005 Jan 18. PubMed PMID: 15657063. 157: Antal TK, Lindblad P. Production of H2 by sulphur-deprived cells of the unicellular cyanobacteria Gloeocapsa alpicola and Synechocystis sp. PCC 6803 during dark incubation with methane or at various extracellular pH. J Appl Microbiol. 2005;98(1):114-20. PubMed PMID: 15610423. 158: Zabłocki K, Szczepanowska J, Duszyński J. Extracellular pH modifies mitochondrial control of capacitative calcium entry in Jurkat cells. J Biol Chem. 2005 Feb 4;280(5):3516-21. Epub 2004 Nov 29. PubMed PMID: 15569668. 159: Svastová E, Hulíková A, Rafajová M, Zat'ovicová M, Gibadulinová A, Casini A, Cecchi A, Scozzafava A, Supuran CT, Pastorek J, Pastoreková S. Hypoxia activates the capacity of tumor-associated carbonic anhydrase IX to acidify extracellular pH. FEBS Lett. 2004 Nov 19;577(3):439-45. PubMed PMID: 15556624. 160: Bensen ES, Martin SJ, Li M, Berman J, Davis DA. Transcriptional profiling in Candida albicans reveals new adaptive responses to extracellular pH and functions for Rim101p. Mol Microbiol. 2004 Dec;54(5):1335-51. PubMed PMID: 15554973. 161: Prabhakar SS. Regulatory and functional interaction of vasoactive factors in the kidney and extracellular pH. Kidney Int. 2004 Nov;66(5):1742-54. Review. PubMed PMID: 15496145. 162: Vasilyev A, Khater K, Rakowski RF. Effect of extracellular pH on presteady-state and steady-state current mediated by the Na+/K+ pump. J Membr Biol. 2004 Mar 15;198(2):65-76. PubMed PMID: 15138746; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1357233. 163: Eisensamer B, Roenneberg T. Extracellular pH is under circadian control in Gonyaulax polyedra and forms a metabolic feedback loop. Chronobiol Int. 2004 Jan;21(1):27-41. PubMed PMID: 15129822. 164: Oz M, Woods AS, Shippenberg T, Kaminski RM. Effects of extracellular pH on the dynorphin A inhibition of N-methyl-D-aspartate receptors expressed in Xenopus oocytes. Synapse. 2004 May;52(2):84-8. PubMed PMID: 15034914. 165: Lee YJ, Song JJ, Kim JH, Kim HR, Song YK. Low extracellular pH augments TRAIL-induced apoptotic death through the mitochondria-mediated caspase signal transduction pathway. Exp Cell Res. 2004 Feb 1;293(1):129-43. PubMed PMID: 14729063. 166: Vankuyk PA, Diderich JA, MacCabe AP, Hererro O, Ruijter GJ, Visser J. Aspergillus niger mstA encodes a high-affinity sugar/H+ symporter which is regulated in response to extracellular pH. Biochem J. 2004 Apr 15;379(Pt 2):375-83. PubMed PMID: 14717659; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1224080. 167: Yeh BI, Sun TJ, Lee JZ, Chen HH, Huang CL. Mechanism and molecular determinant for regulation of rabbit transient receptor potential type 5 (TRPV5) channel by extracellular pH. J Biol Chem. 2003 Dec 19;278(51):51044-52. Epub 2003 Oct 2. PubMed PMID: 14525991. 168: Burbridge MF, West DC, Atassi G, Tucker GC. The effect of extracellular pH on angiogenesis in vitro. Angiogenesis. 1999;3(3):281-8. PubMed PMID: 14517427. 169: Razaq S, Wilkins RJ, Urban JP. The effect of extracellular pH on matrix turnover by cells of the bovine nucleus pulposus. Eur Spine J. 2003 Aug;12(4):341-9. Epub 2003 Jul 16. PubMed PMID: 12883962; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3467790. 170: Vezzoli A, Gussoni M, Greco F, Zetta L. Effects of temperature and extracellular pH on metabolites: kinetics of anaerobic metabolism in resting muscle by 31P- and 1H-NMR spectroscopy. J Exp Biol. 2003 Sep;206(Pt 17):3043-52. PubMed PMID: 12878672. 171: Flowers JL, Hoffman RM, Driscoll TA, Wall ME, Wani MC, Manikumar G, Friedman HS, Dewhirst M, Colvin OM, Adams DJ. The activity of camptothecin analogues is enhanced in histocultures of human tumors and human tumor xenografts by modulation of extracellular pH. Cancer Chemother Pharmacol. 2003 Sep;52(3):253-61. Epub 2003 Jun 3. PubMed PMID: 12783198. 172: McSheehy PM, Troy H, Kelland LR, Judson IR, Leach MO, Griffiths JR. Increased tumour extracellular pH induced by Bafilomycin A1 inhibits tumour growth and mitosis in vivo and alters 5-fluorouracil pharmacokinetics. Eur J Cancer. 2003 Mar;39(4):532-40. PubMed PMID: 12751386. 173: Bumke MA, Neri D, Elia G. Modulation of gene expression by extracellular pH variations in human fibroblasts: a transcriptomic and proteomic study. Proteomics. 2003 May;3(5):675-88. PubMed PMID: 12748947. 174: Goerges AL, Nugent MA. Regulation of vascular endothelial growth factor binding and activity by extracellular pH. J Biol Chem. 2003 May 23;278(21):19518-25. Epub 2003 Mar 11. PubMed PMID: 12637571. 175: Kosourov S, Seibert M, Ghirardi ML. Effects of extracellular pH on the metabolic pathways in sulfur-deprived, H2-producing Chlamydomonas reinhardtii cultures. Plant Cell Physiol. 2003 Feb;44(2):146-55. PubMed PMID: 12610217. 176: Carbonell T, Ródenas J, Alfaro V, Mitjavila MT, Palacios L. Extracellular pH affects inflammatory cell production of superoxide and nitric oxide. J Physiol Biochem. 2002 Jun;58(2):115-20. PubMed PMID: 12435087. 177: Stewart AK, Chernova MN, Shmukler BE, Wilhelm S, Alper SL. Regulation of AE2-mediated Cl- transport by intracellular or by extracellular pH requires highly conserved amino acid residues of the AE2 NH2-terminal cytoplasmic domain. J Gen Physiol. 2002 Nov;120(5):707-22. PubMed PMID: 12407081; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2229549. 178: Marzouk SA, Buck RP, Dunlap LA, Johnson TA, Cascio WE. Measurement of extracellular pH, K(+), and lactate in ischemic heart. Anal Biochem. 2002 Sep 1;308(1):52-60. PubMed PMID: 12234463. 179: Vitko IuM, Pogoriela NKh, Prevars'ka N, Skryma R, Shuba IaM. influence of extracellular pH on volume-activated chloride current in the prostate cancer epithelial cells. Fiziol Zh. 2002;48(4):19-27. Ukrainian. PubMed PMID: 12226920. 180: Zarnowska ED, Mercik K, Mandat M, Mozrzymas JW. of changes in extracellular pH on GABAA receptors in neurons. Postepy Hig Med Dosw. 2002;56(3):293-305. Review. Polish. PubMed PMID: 12194242. 181: Na K, Bae YH. Self-assembled hydrogel nanoparticles responsive to tumor extracellular pH from pullulan derivative/sulfonamide conjugate: characterization, aggregation, and adriamycin release in vitro. Pharm Res. 2002 May;19(5):681-8. PubMed PMID: 12069173. 182: Aribi AM, Stringer JL. Effects of antiepileptic drugs on extracellular pH regulation in the hippocampal CA1 region in vivo. Epilepsy Res. 2002 Apr;49(2):143-51. PubMed PMID: 12049802. 183: Filosa JA, Dean JB, Putnam RW. Role of intracellular and extracellular pH in the chemosensitive response of rat locus coeruleus neurones. J Physiol. 2002 Jun 1;541(Pt 2):493-509. PubMed PMID: 12042354; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2290328. 184: Prabhakar SS. Inhibition of mesangial iNOS by reduced extracellular pH is associated with uncoupling of NADPH oxidation. Kidney Int. 2002 Jun;61(6):2015-24. PubMed PMID: 12028442. 185: Gaus G, Demir-Weusten AY, Schmitz U, Bose P, Kaufmann P, Huppertz B, Frank HG. Extracellular pH modulates the secretion of fibronectin isoforms by human trophoblast. Acta Histochem. 2002;104(1):51-63. PubMed PMID: 11993851. 186: Ricci V, Sommi P, Fiocca R, Necchi V, Romano M, Solcia E. Extracellular pH modulates Helicobacter pylori-induced vacuolation and VacA toxin internalization in human gastric epithelial cells. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 2002 Mar 22;292(1):167-74. PubMed PMID: 11890688. 187: Wahl ML, Grant DS. Effects of microenvironmental extracellular pH and extracellular matrix proteins on angiostatin's activity and on intracellular pH. Gen Pharmacol. 2000 Nov;35(5):277-85. PubMed PMID: 11888684. 188: Bhujwalla ZM, Artemov D, Ballesteros P, Cerdan S, Gillies RJ, Solaiyappan M. Combined vascular and extracellular pH imaging of solid tumors. NMR Biomed. 2002 Apr;15(2):114-9. PubMed PMID: 11870907. 189: Hyder A, Laue C, Schrezenmeir J. Effect of extracellular pH on insulin secretion and glucose metabolism in neonatal and adult rat pancreatic islets. Acta Diabetol. 2001 Dec;38(4):171-8. PubMed PMID: 11855795. 190: Bröer A, Albers A, Setiawan I, Edwards RH, Chaudhry FA, Lang F, Wagner CA, Bröer S. Regulation of the glutamine transporter SN1 by extracellular pH and intracellular sodium ions. J Physiol. 2002 Feb 15;539(Pt 1):3-14. PubMed PMID: 11850497; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2290136. 191: Zherelova OM, Chaylakhyan LM, Chekurova NR. The influence of extracellular pH on the Ca2+ channels of the plasmalemma of Nitella syncarpa. Dokl Biochem Biophys. 2001 Nov-Dec;381:405-8. PubMed PMID: 11813555. 192: Brown SG, Townsend-Nicholson A, Jacobson KA, Burnstock G, King BF. Heteromultimeric P2X(1/2) receptors show a novel sensitivity to extracellular pH. J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 2002 Feb;300(2):673-80. PubMed PMID: 11805232. 193: Xu L, Fukumura D, Jain RK. Acidic extracellular pH induces vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) in human glioblastoma cells via ERK1/2 MAPK signaling pathway: mechanism of low pH-induced VEGF. J Biol Chem. 2002 Mar 29;277(13):11368-74. Epub 2001 Dec 11. Erratum in: J Biol Chem 2002 May 24;277(21):19242. PubMed PMID: 11741977. 194: Marumo M, Suehiro A, Kakishita E, Groschner K, Wakabayashi I. Extracellular pH affects platelet aggregation associated with modulation of store-operated Ca(2+) entry. Thromb Res. 2001 Dec 1;104(5):353-60. PubMed PMID: 11738078. 195: Hochstrate P, Dierkes PW, Kilb W, Schlue WR. Modulation of Ca2+ influx in leech Retzius neurons. I. Effect of extracellular pH. J Membr Biol. 2001 Nov 1;184(1):13-25. PubMed PMID: 11687874. 196: Ivanova AB, Yarin AY, Antsygina LL, Gordon LK, Grechkin AN. (9Z)-12-hydroxy-9-dodecenoic acid is an inducer of oxygen consumption and extracellular pH changes by cut wheat roots. Dokl Biochem Biophys. 2001 Jul-Aug;379:302-3. PubMed PMID: 11665683. 197: Stavrou BM, Beck C, Flores NA. Changes in extracellular pH and myocardial ischaemia alter the cardiac effects of diadenosine tetraphosphate and pentaphosphate. Br J Pharmacol. 2001 Oct;134(3):639-47. PubMed PMID: 11588119; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1572982. 198: Khoo C, Helm J, Choi HB, Kim SU, McLarnon JG. Inhibition of store-operated Ca(2+) influx by acidic extracellular pH in cultured human microglia. Glia. 2001 Oct;36(1):22-30. PubMed PMID: 11571781. 199: Longobardo M, González T, Caballero R, Delpón E, Tamargo J, Valenzuela C. Bupivacaine effects on hKv1.5 channels are dependent on extracellular pH. Br J Pharmacol. 2001 Sep;134(2):359-69. PubMed PMID: 11564654; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1572951. 200: Bosticardo M, Ariotti S, Losana G, Bernabei P, Forni G, Novelli F. Biased activation of human T lymphocytes due to low extracellular pH is antagonized by B7/CD28 costimulation. Eur J Immunol. 2001 Sep;31(9):2829-38. PubMed PMID: 11536182. 201: Heming TA, Davé SK, Tuazon DM, Chopra AK, Peterson JW, Bidani A. Effects of extracellular pH on tumour necrosis factor-alpha production by resident alveolar macrophages. Clin Sci (Lond). 2001 Sep;101(3):267-74. PubMed PMID: 11524044. 202: García-Martín ML, Hérigault G, Rémy C, Farion R, Ballesteros P, Coles JA, Cerdán S, Ziegler A. Mapping extracellular pH in rat brain gliomas in vivo by 1H magnetic resonance spectroscopic imaging: comparison with maps of metabolites. Cancer Res. 2001 Sep 1;61(17):6524-31. PubMed PMID: 11522650. 203: Phillips RM, Ward TH. Influence of extracellular pH on the cytotoxicity and DNA damage of a series of indolequinone compounds. Anticancer Res. 2001 May-Jun;21(3B):1795-801. PubMed PMID: 11497261. 204: Vennekens R, Prenen J, Hoenderop JG, Bindels RJ, Droogmans G, Nilius B. Modulation of the epithelial Ca2+ channel ECaC by extracellular pH. Pflugers Arch. 2001 May;442(2):237-42. PubMed PMID: 11417220. 205: Böning D, Maassen N, Thomas A, Steinacker JM. Extracellular pH defense against lactic acid in normoxia and hypoxia before and after a Himalayan expedition. Eur J Appl Physiol. 2001 Jan-Feb;84(1-2):78-86. PubMed PMID: 11394258. 206: Hainsworth AH, Spadoni F, Lavaroni F, Bernardi G, Stefani A. Effects of extracellular pH on the interaction of sipatrigine and lamotrigine with high-voltage-activated (HVA) calcium channels in dissociated neurones of rat cortex. Neuropharmacology. 2001 May;40(6):784-91. PubMed PMID: 11369032. 207: Lardner A. The effects of extracellular pH on immune function. J Leukoc Biol. 2001 Apr;69(4):522-30. Review. PubMed PMID: 11310837. 208: Yawata K, Nagata M, Narita A, Kawai Y. Effects of long-term acidification of extracellular pH on ATP-induced calcium mobilization in rabbit lens epithelial cells. Jpn J Physiol. 2001 Feb;51(1):81-7. PubMed PMID: 11281999. 209: Storch D, Abele D, Pörtner HO. The effect of hydrogen peroxide on isolated body wall of the lugworm Arenicola marina (L.) at different extracellular pH levels. Comp Biochem Physiol C Toxicol Pharmacol. 2001 Mar;128(3):391-9. PubMed PMID: 11255112. 210: Shah MJ, Meis S, Munsch T, Pape HC. Modulation by extracellular pH of low- and high-voltage-activated calcium currents of rat thalamic relay neurons. J Neurophysiol. 2001 Mar;85(3):1051-8. PubMed PMID: 11247975. 211: Luckie DB, Singh CN, Wine JJ, Wilterding JH. CFTR activation raises extracellular pH of NIH/3T3 mouse fibroblasts and C127 epithelial cells. J Membr Biol. 2001 Feb 1;179(3):275-84. PubMed PMID: 11246424. 212: Heming TA, Tuazon DM, Davé SK, Chopra AK, Peterson JW, Bidani A. Post-transcriptional effects of extracellular pH on tumour necrosis factor-alpha production in RAW 246.7 and J774 A.1 cells. Clin Sci (Lond). 2001 Mar;100(3):259-66. PubMed PMID: 11222111. 213: Dvoretsky DP, Karachentseva OV, Yartsev VN. Effects of extracellular pH on the response of the isolated rat mesenteric artery to electrical field stimulation. Acta Physiol Hung. 2000;87(2):145-52. PubMed PMID: 11205962. 214: Carswell KS, Papoutsakis ET. Extracellular pH affects the proliferation of cultured human T cells and their expression of the interleukin-2 receptor. J Immunother. 2000 Nov-Dec;23(6):669-74. PubMed PMID: 11186155. 215: Salonikidis PS, Kirichenko SN, Tatjanenko LV, Schwarz W, Vasilets LA. Extracellular pH modulates kinetics of the Na(+),K(+)-ATPase. Biochim Biophys Acta. 2000 Dec 20;1509(1-2):496-504. PubMed PMID: 11118558. 216: Tan JH, Saint DA. Interaction of lidocaine with the cardiac sodium channel: effects of low extracellular pH are consistent with an external blocking site. Life Sci. 2000 Oct 20;67(22):2759-66. PubMed PMID: 11105992. 217: Ransom BR. Glial modulation of neural excitability mediated by extracellular pH: a hypothesis revisited. Prog Brain Res. 2000;125:217-28. Review. PubMed PMID: 11098659. 218: Matskevitch I, Stegen C, Wagner CA, Moschén I, Bindels R, Van Os C, Bröer S, Lang F. Acute regulation of the betaine/GABA transporter BGT-1 expressed in Xenopus oocytes by extracellular pH. Kidney Blood Press Res. 2000;23(6):356-9. PubMed PMID: 11070414. 219: Tong CK, Chesler M. Modulation of spreading depression by changes in extracellular pH. J Neurophysiol. 2000 Nov;84(5):2449-57. PubMed PMID: 11067987. 220: Nazarov V, Aquino-DeJesus J, Apkon M. Extracellular pH, Ca(2+) influx, and response of vascular smooth muscle cells to 5-hydroxytryptamine. Stroke. 2000 Oct;31(10):2500-7. PubMed PMID: 11022085. 221: Marbeuf-Gueye C, Priebe W, Garnier-Suillerot A. Multidrug resistance protein functionality: no effect of intracellular or extracellular pH changes. Biochem Pharmacol. 2000 Nov 15;60(10):1485-9. PubMed PMID: 11020450. 222: Xiong ZQ, Stringer JL. Regulation of extracellular pH in the developing hippocampus. Brain Res Dev Brain Res. 2000 Aug 30;122(2):113-7. PubMed PMID: 10960679. 223: Robello M, Balduzzi R, Cupello A. Modulation by extracellular pH of GABAA receptors expressed in Xenopus oocytes injected with rat brain mRNA. Int J Neurosci. 2000 Jul-Aug;103(1-4):41-51. PubMed PMID: 10938562. 224: Smirnov SV, Knock GA, Belevych AE, Aaronson PI. Mechanism of effect of extracellular pH on L-type Ca(2+) channel currents in human mesenteric arterial cells. Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol. 2000 Jul;279(1):H76-85. PubMed PMID: 10899043. 225: Prescott DM, Charles HC, Poulson JM, Page RL, Thrall DE, Vujaskovic Z, Dewhirst MW. The relationship between intracellular and extracellular pH in spontaneous canine tumors. Clin Cancer Res. 2000 Jun;6(6):2501-5. PubMed PMID: 10873105. 226: Xiong ZQ, Stringer JL. Extracellular pH responses in CA1 and the dentate gyrus during electrical stimulation, seizure discharges, and spreading depression. J Neurophysiol. 2000 Jun;83(6):3519-24. PubMed PMID: 10848567. 227: Siegumfeldt H, Björn Rechinger K, Jakobsen M. Dynamic changes of intracellular pH in individual lactic acid bacterium cells in response to a rapid drop in extracellular pH. Appl Environ Microbiol. 2000 Jun;66(6):2330-5. PubMed PMID: 10831407; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC110524. 228: Atteia A, van Lis R, Ramírez J, González-Halphen D. Polytomella spp. growth on ethanol. Extracellular pH affects the accumulation of mitochondrial cytochrome c550. Eur J Biochem. 2000 May;267(10):2850-8. Erratum in: Eur J Biochem 2000 Jul;267(13):4312. PubMed PMID: 10806382. 229: Yamakura T, Sakimura K, Shimoji K. N-methyl-D-aspartate receptor channel block by meperidine is dependent on extracellular pH. Anesth Analg. 2000 Apr;90(4):928-32. PubMed PMID: 10735801. 230: Rivera C, Wegelius K, Reeben M, Kaila K, Michael Pasternack. Different sensitivities of human and rat rho(1) GABA receptors to extracellular pH. Neuropharmacology. 2000 Apr 3;39(6):977-89. PubMed PMID: 10727708. 231: Clarke CE, Benham CD, Bridges A, George AR, Meadows HJ. Mutation of histidine 286 of the human P2X4 purinoceptor removes extracellular pH sensitivity. J Physiol. 2000 Mar 15;523 Pt 3:697-703. PubMed PMID: 10718748; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2269823. 232: Menna G, Tong CK, Chesler M. Extracellular pH changes and accompanying cation shifts during ouabain-induced spreading depression. J Neurophysiol. 2000 Mar;83(3):1338-45. PubMed PMID: 10712461. 233: Zhu G, Liu C, Qu Z, Chanchevalap S, Xu H, Jiang C. CO(2) inhibits specific inward rectifier K(+) channels by decreases in intra- and extracellular pH. J Cell Physiol. 2000 Apr;183(1):53-64. PubMed PMID: 10699966. 234: Musialek P, Paterson DJ, Casadei B. Changes in extracellular pH mediate the chronotropic responses to L-arginine. Cardiovasc Res. 1999 Aug 15;43(3):712-20. PubMed PMID: 10690342. 235: Ojugo AS, McSheehy PM, McIntyre DJ, McCoy C, Stubbs M, Leach MO, Judson IR, Griffiths JR. Measurement of the extracellular pH of solid tumours in mice by magnetic resonance spectroscopy: a comparison of exogenous (19)F and (31)P probes. NMR Biomed. 1999 Dec;12(8):495-504. PubMed PMID: 10668042. 236: Meierkord H, Grünig F, Gutschmidt U, Gutierrez R, Pfeiffer M, Draguhn A, Brückner C, Heinemann U. Sodium bromide: effects on different patterns of epileptiform activity, extracellular pH changes and GABAergic inhibition. Naunyn Schmiedebergs Arch Pharmacol. 2000 Jan;361(1):25-32. PubMed PMID: 10651143. 237: Huang RQ, Dillon GH. Effect of extracellular pH on GABA-activated current in rat recombinant receptors and thin hypothalamic slices. J Neurophysiol. 1999 Sep;82(3):1233-43. PubMed PMID: 10482743. 238: Ayvaz G, Sener A, Malaisse WJ. Effects of extracellular pH upon the insulinotropic action of alpha-D-glucose pentaacetate. Res Commun Mol Pathol Pharmacol. 1999 Jan;103(1):83-90. PubMed PMID: 10440573. 239: van Sluis R, Bhujwalla ZM, Raghunand N, Ballesteros P, Alvarez J, Cerdán S, Galons JP, Gillies RJ. In vivo imaging of extracellular pH using 1H MRSI. Magn Reson Med. 1999 Apr;41(4):743-50. PubMed PMID: 10332850. 240: Jimenez P, Lanas A, Piazuelo E, Esteva F. Effects of extracellular pH on restitution and proliferation of rabbit oesophageal epithelial cells. Aliment Pharmacol Ther. 1999 Apr;13(4):545-52. PubMed PMID: 10215741. 241: Wildman SS, King BF, Burnstock G. Modulation of ATP-responses at recombinant rP2X4 receptors by extracellular pH and zinc. Br J Pharmacol. 1999 Feb;126(3):762-8. PubMed PMID: 10188989; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1565836. 242: Nakanishi H, Matsuoka I, Ono T, Kimura J. Effect of extracellular pH on contractile responses of the guinea-pig vas deferens. Clin Exp Pharmacol Physiol. 1999 Jan;26(1):35-8. PubMed PMID: 10027068. 243: Alonzo S, Heyde M, Laloi P, Portalier R. Analysis of the effect exerted by extracellular pH on the maltose regulon in Escherichia coli K-12. Microbiology. 1998 Dec;144 ( Pt 12):3317-25. PubMed PMID: 9884223. 244: Tong CK, Chesler M. Activity-evoked extracellular pH shifts in slices of rat dorsal lateral geniculate nucleus. Brain Res. 1999 Jan 9;815(2):373-81. PubMed PMID: 9878835. 245: Malchow RP, Verzi MP, Smith PJ. Extracellular pH gradients measured from isolated retinal cells. Biol Bull. 1998 Oct;195(2):203-4. PubMed PMID: 9818370. 246: Matskevitch J, Wagner CA, Risler T, Kwon HM, Handler JS, Waldegger S, Busch AE, Lang F. Effect of extracellular pH on the myo-inositol transporter SMIT expressed in Xenopus oocytes. Pflugers Arch. 1998 Nov;436(6):854-7. PubMed PMID: 9799398. 247: Wimberger P, Marin-Grez M. Influence of extracellular pH on intracellular pH in arterioles and skeletal muscle of spontaneously hypertensive and Wistar-Kyoto rats. Kidney Int Suppl. 1998 Sep;67:S180-2. PubMed PMID: 9736283. 248: McDowell CL, Papoutsakis ET. Decreasing extracellular pH increases CD13 receptor surface content and alters the metabolism of HL60 cells cultured in stirred tank bioreactors. Biotechnol Prog. 1998 Jul-Aug;14(4):567-72. PubMed PMID: 9694677. 249: Chung S, Lee MY, Soh H, Jung W, Joe E. Modulation of membrane potential by extracellular pH in activated microglia in rats. Neurosci Lett. 1998 Jun 19;249(2-3):139-42. PubMed PMID: 9682836. 250: Leeper DB, Engin K, Wang JH, Cater JR, Li DJ. Effect of i.v. glucose versus combined i.v. plus oral glucose on human tumour extracellular pH for potential sensitization to thermoradiotherapy. Int J Hyperthermia. 1998 May-Jun;14(3):257-69. PubMed PMID: 9679706. 251: Edwards LJ, Williams DA, Gardner DK. Intracellular pH of the preimplantation mouse embryo: effects of extracellular pH and weak acids. Mol Reprod Dev. 1998 Aug;50(4):434-42. PubMed PMID: 9669527. 252: Ibusuki S, Katsuki H, Takasaki M. The effects of extracellular pH with and without bicarbonate on intracellular procaine concentrations and anesthetic effects in crayfish giant axons. Anesthesiology. 1998 Jun;88(6):1549-57. PubMed PMID: 9637649. 253: Lui EC, Bendayan R. Gentamicin uptake by LLCPK1 cells: effect of intracellular and extracellular pH changes. Can J Physiol Pharmacol. 1998 Feb;76(2):155-60. PubMed PMID: 9635154. 254: Fadiukova OE, Storozhevykh TP, Pinelis VG, Koshelev VB. of changes in extracellular pH on the initial tonus of the main artery of the rat brain and its response to serotonin. Biull Eksp Biol Med. 1998 Mar;125(3):251-3. Russian. PubMed PMID: 9606535. 255: Roberts EL Jr, He J, Chih CP. The influence of glucose on intracellular and extracellular pH in rat hippocampal slices during and after anoxia. Brain Res. 1998 Feb 2;783(1):44-50. PubMed PMID: 9479044. 256: Wildman SS, King BF, Burnstock G. Zn2+ modulation of ATP-responses at recombinant P2X2 receptors and its dependence on extracellular pH. Br J Pharmacol. 1998 Mar;123(6):1214-20. PubMed PMID: 9559907; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1565270. 257: Hunjan S, Mason RP, Mehta VD, Kulkarni PV, Aravind S, Arora V, Antich PP. Simultaneous intracellular and extracellular pH measurement in the heart by 19F NMR of 6-fluoropyridoxol. Magn Reson Med. 1998 Apr;39(4):551-6. PubMed PMID: 9543416. 258: Raley-Susman KM, Barnes JR. The effects of extracellular pH and calcium manipulation on protein synthesis and response to anoxia/aglycemia in the rat hippocampal slice. Brain Res. 1998 Jan 26;782(1-2):281-9. PubMed PMID: 9519274. 259: Wesson DE, Simoni J, Green DF. Reduced extracellular pH increases endothelin-1 secretion by human renal microvascular endothelial cells. J Clin Invest. 1998 Feb 1;101(3):578-83. PubMed PMID: 9449690; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC508600. 260: Guldfeldt LU, Arneborg N. Measurement of the effects of acetic acid and extracellular pH on intracellular pH of nonfermenting, individual Saccharomyces cerevisiae cells by fluorescence microscopy. Appl Environ Microbiol. 1998 Feb;64(2):530-4. PubMed PMID: 9464389; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC106078. 261: Xue L, Lucocq JM. Low extracellular pH induces activation of ERK 2, JNK, and p38 in A431 and Swiss 3T3 cells. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 1997 Dec 18;241(2):236-42. PubMed PMID: 9425256. 262: Kaysinger KK, Ramp WK. Extracellular pH modulates the activity of cultured human osteoblasts. J Cell Biochem. 1998 Jan 1;68(1):83-9. PubMed PMID: 9407316. 263: Owen CS, Pooler PM, Wahl ML, Coss RA, Leeper DB. Altered proton extrusion in cells adapted to growth at low extracellular pH. J Cell Physiol. 1997 Dec;173(3):397-405. PubMed PMID: 9369953. 264: Chu S, Montrose MH. Transepithelial SCFA fluxes link intracellular and extracellular pH regulation of mouse colonocytes. Comp Biochem Physiol A Physiol. 1997 Oct;118(2):403-5. PubMed PMID: 9366080. 265: Iwasawa K, Nakajima T, Hazama H, Goto A, Shin WS, Toyo-oka T, Omata M. Effects of extracellular pH on receptor-mediated Ca2+ influx in A7r5 rat smooth muscle cells: involvement of two different types of channel. J Physiol. 1997 Sep 1;503 ( Pt 2):237-51. PubMed PMID: 9306269; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1159859. 266: Lyall V, Feldman GM, Heck GL, DeSimone JA. Effects of extracellular pH, PCO2, and HCO3- on intracellular pH in isolated rat taste buds. Am J Physiol. 1997 Sep;273(3 Pt 1):C1008-19. PubMed PMID: 9316422. 267: Wahl ML, Bobyock SB, Leeper DB, Owen CS. Effects of 42 degrees C hyperthermia on intracellular pH in ovarian carcinoma cells during acute or chronic exposure to low extracellular pH. Int J Radiat Oncol Biol Phys. 1997 Aug 1;39(1):205-12. PubMed PMID: 9300756. 268: King BF, Wildman SS, Ziganshina LE, Pintor J, Burnstock G. Effects of extracellular pH on agonism and antagonism at a recombinant P2X2 receptor. Br J Pharmacol. 1997 Aug;121(7):1445-53. PubMed PMID: 9257926; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1564844. 269: Apkon M, Weed RA, Boron WF. Motor responses of cultured rat cerebral vascular smooth muscle cells to intra- and extracellular pH changes. Am J Physiol. 1997 Jul;273(1 Pt 2):H434-45. PubMed PMID: 9249519. 270: Wang X, Jurkovitz C, Price SR. Regulation of branched-chain ketoacid dehydrogenase flux by extracellular pH and glucocorticoids. Am J Physiol. 1997 Jun;272(6 Pt 1):C2031-6. PubMed PMID: 9227432. 271: Fuller SJ. Stimulation of gene expression in neonatal cardiac myocytes by raised extracellular pH. Biochem Soc Trans. 1997 May;25(2):210S. PubMed PMID: 9191254. 272: Unno N, Menconi MJ, Smith M, Aguirre DE, Fink MP. Hyperpermeability of intestinal epithelial monolayers is induced by NO: effect of low extracellular pH. Am J Physiol. 1997 May;272(5 Pt 1):G923-34. PubMed PMID: 9176198. 273: Pahk AJ, Williams K. Influence of extracellular pH on inhibition by ifenprodil at N-methyl-D-aspartate receptors in Xenopus oocytes. Neurosci Lett. 1997 Mar 28;225(1):29-32. PubMed PMID: 9143010. 274: Chu YW, Renno D, Saunders G. Extracellular pH affects regulation of the pcbAB gene in Penicillium chrysogenum. Appl Microbiol Biotechnol. 1997 Mar;47(3):250-4. PubMed PMID: 9114516. 275: Baud L, Bellocq A, Philippe C, Fouqueray B. extracellular pH has a role in the induction of NO synthase type 2 in macrophages. Bull Acad Natl Med. 1997 Feb;181(2):247-58; discussion 259-60. French. PubMed PMID: 9235225. 276: Kajita H, Brown PD. Inhibition of the inward-rectifying Cl- channel in rat choroid plexus by a decrease in extracellular pH. J Physiol. 1997 Feb 1;498 ( Pt 3):703-7. PubMed PMID: 9051581; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1159186. 277: Wang X, Jurkovitz C, Price SR. Branched-chain amino acid catabolism in uremia: dual regulation of branched-chain alpha-ketoacid dehydrogenase by extracellular pH and glucocorticoids. Miner Electrolyte Metab. 1997;23(3-6):206-9. Review. PubMed PMID: 9387118. 278: Aoki Y, Akagi K, Tanaka Y, Kawai J, Takahashi M. Measurement of intratumor pH by pH indicator used in 19F-magnetic resonance spectroscopy. Measurement of extracellular pH decrease caused by hyperthermia combined with hydralazine. Invest Radiol. 1996 Nov;31(11):680-9. PubMed PMID: 8915749. 279: Tombaugh GC, Somjen GG. Effects of extracellular pH on voltage-gated Na+, K+ and Ca2+ currents in isolated rat CA1 neurons. J Physiol. 1996 Jun 15;493 ( Pt 3):719-32. PubMed PMID: 8799894; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1159020. 280: Bischof G, Cosentini E, Hamilton G, Riegler M, Zacherl J, Teleky B, Feil W, Schiessel R, Machen TE, Wenzl E. Effects of extracellular pH on intracellular pH-regulation and growth in a human colon carcinoma cell-line. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1996 Jun 13;1282(1):131-9. PubMed PMID: 8679650. 281: Paalasmaa P, Kaila K. Role of voltage-gated calcium channels in the generation of activity-induced extracellular pH transients in the rat hippocampal slice. J Neurophysiol. 1996 Jun;75(6):2354-60. PubMed PMID: 8793748. 282: Borsi L, Allemanni G, Gaggero B, Zardi L. Extracellular pH controls pre-mRNA alternative splicing of tenascin-C in normal, but not in malignantly transformed, cells. Int J Cancer. 1996 May 29;66(5):632-5. PubMed PMID: 8647625. 283: Austin C, Dilly K, Eisner D, Wray S. Simultaneous measurement of intracellular pH, calcium, and tension in rat mesenteric vessels: effects of extracellular pH. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 1996 May 15;222(2):537-40. PubMed PMID: 8670240. 284: King BF, Ziganshina LE, Pintor J, Burnstock G. Full sensitivity of P2X2 purinoceptor to ATP revealed by changing extracellular pH. Br J Pharmacol. 1996 Apr;117(7):1371-3. PubMed PMID: 8730726; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1909447. 285: Arnett TR, Spowage M. Modulation of the resorptive activity of rat osteoclasts by small changes in extracellular pH near the physiological range. Bone. 1996 Mar;18(3):277-9. PubMed PMID: 8703584. 286: Achike FI, Ballard HJ, Ogle CW. Influence of extracellular pH, sodium propionate and trimethylamine on excitation-contraction coupling in the rat tail artery. Clin Exp Pharmacol Physiol. 1996 Feb;23(2):145-9. PubMed PMID: 8819643. 287: Bailey JL, England BK, Long RC, Mitch WE. Influence of acid loading, extracellular pH and uremia on intracellular pH in muscle. Miner Electrolyte Metab. 1996;22(1-3):66-8. PubMed PMID: 8676828. 288: Peral MJ, Calonge ML, Ilundáin AA. Intracellular pH regulation in chicken enterocytes: the importance of extracellular pH. Exp Physiol. 1995 Nov;80(6):1001-7. PubMed PMID: 8962700. 289: Austin C, Wray S. The effects of extracellular pH and calcium change on force and intracellular calcium in rat vascular smooth muscle. J Physiol. 1995 Oct 15;488 ( Pt 2):281-91. PubMed PMID: 8568670; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1156670. 290: Huang W, Smith SE, Chesler M. Addition of carbonic anhydrase augments extracellular pH buffering in rat cerebral cortex. J Neurophysiol. 1995 Oct;74(4):1806-9. PubMed PMID: 8989417. 291: McCoy CL, Parkins CS, Chaplin DJ, Griffiths JR, Rodrigues LM, Stubbs M. The effect of blood flow modification on intra- and extracellular pH measured by 31P magnetic resonance spectroscopy in murine tumours. Br J Cancer. 1995 Oct;72(4):905-11. PubMed PMID: 7547238; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2034048. 292: Voipio J, Paalasmaa P, Taira T, Kaila K. Pharmacological characterization of extracellular pH transients evoked by selective synaptic and exogenous activation of AMPA, NMDA, and GABAA receptors in the rat hippocampal slice. J Neurophysiol. 1995 Aug;74(2):633-42. PubMed PMID: 7472370. 293: Malayev A, Nelson DJ. Extracellular pH modulates the Ca2+ current activated by depletion of intracellular Ca2+ stores in human macrophages. J Membr Biol. 1995 Jul;146(1):101-11. PubMed PMID: 7563033. 294: Chu S, Montrose MH. Extracellular pH regulation in microdomains of colonic crypts: effects of short-chain fatty acids. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 1995 Apr 11;92(8):3303-7. PubMed PMID: 7724557; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC42154. 295: Li PA, Shamloo M, Katsura Ki, Smith ML, Siesjö BK. Critical values for plasma glucose in aggravating ischaemic brain damage: correlation to extracellular pH. Neurobiol Dis. 1995 Apr;2(2):97-108. PubMed PMID: 8980013. 296: Azuma M, Harvey WR, Wieczorek H. Stoichiometry of K+/H+ antiport helps to explain extracellular pH 11 in a model epithelium. FEBS Lett. 1995 Mar 20;361(2-3):153-6. PubMed PMID: 7698314. 297: Borsi L, Balza E, Gaggero B, Allemanni G, Zardi L. The alternative splicing pattern of the tenascin-C pre-mRNA is controlled by the extracellular pH. J Biol Chem. 1995 Mar 17;270(11):6243-5. PubMed PMID: 7534307. 298: Engin K, Leeper DB, Cater JR, Thistlethwaite AJ, Tupchong L, McFarlane JD. Extracellular pH distribution in human tumours. Int J Hyperthermia. 1995 Mar-Apr;11(2):211-6. PubMed PMID: 7790735. 299: König SA, Offner B, Czachurski J, Seller H. Changes in medullary extracellular pH, sympathetic and phrenic nerve activity during brainstem perfusion with CO2 enriched solutions. J Auton Nerv Syst. 1995 Jan 20;51(1):67-75. PubMed PMID: 7722217. 300: Tiihonen K, Nikinmaa M, Lappivaara J. Glucose transport in carp erythrocytes: individual variation and effects of osmotic swelling, extracellular pH and catecholamines. J Exp Biol. 1995;198(Pt 2):577-83. PubMed PMID: 9318283. 301: Yamakage M, Kohro S, Yamauchi M, Namiki A. The effects of extracellular pH on intracellular pH, Ca2+ and tension of canine tracheal smooth muscle strips. Life Sci. 1995;56(8):PL175-80. PubMed PMID: 7869833. 302: Asaumi J, Kawasaki S, Nishikawa K, Kuroda M, Hiraki Y. Influence of the extracellular pH, an inhibitor of Na+/H+ exchanger and an inhibitor of Cl-/HCO3-exchanger on adriamycin accumulation. Anticancer Res. 1995 Jan-Feb;15(1):71-5. PubMed PMID: 7733644. 303: Belachgar F, Hulin P, Planelles G, Anagnostopoulos T. Differential regulation of membrane potential and conductance via intra- and extracellular pH in fused proximal tubular cells of frog kidney. J Membr Biol. 1995 Jan;143(2):123-34. PubMed PMID: 7731032. 304: Asaumi J, Kawasaki S, Nishikawa K, Kuroda M, Hiraki Y. Effects of hyperthermia and cepharanthin on adriamycin accumulation with changes in extracellular pH. Int J Hyperthermia. 1995 Jan-Feb;11(1):27-35. PubMed PMID: 7714368. 305: Rose CR, Deitmer JW. Evidence that glial cells modulate extracellular pH transients induced by neuronal activity in the leech central nervous system. J Physiol. 1994 Nov 15;481 ( Pt 1):1-5. PubMed PMID: 7853232; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1155860. 306: Marutaka M, Iwagaki H, Aoki H, Suguri T, Tanaka N, Orita K. extracellular pH and membrane fluidity on intracellular retention of adriamycin. Gan To Kagaku Ryoho. 1994 Oct;21(14):2415-9. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 7944485. 307: Viglione PN, Gomez C, Pinto JE. Characterization of extracellular pH drop due to the activation of the secretory process by acetylcholine in the bovine adrenal medulla. Arch Int Physiol Biochim Biophys. 1994 Sep-Oct;102(5):247-50. PubMed PMID: 7849270. 308: Mellergård P, Ou-Yang Y, Siesjö BK. Relationship between intra- and extracellular pH in primary cultures of rat astrocytes. Am J Physiol. 1994 Aug;267(2 Pt 1):C581-9. PubMed PMID: 8074191. 309: Robello M, Baldelli P, Cupello A. Modulation by extracellular pH of the activity of GABAA receptors on rat cerebellum granule cells. Neuroscience. 1994 Aug;61(4):833-7. PubMed PMID: 7838382. 310: Katsura K, Kristián T, Nair R, Siesjö BK. Regulation of intra- and extracellular pH in the rat brain in acute hypercapnia: a re-appraisal. Brain Res. 1994 Jul 18;651(1-2):47-56. PubMed PMID: 7922589. 311: Gillies RJ, Liu Z, Bhujwalla Z. 31P-MRS measurements of extracellular pH of tumors using 3-aminopropylphosphonate. Am J Physiol. 1994 Jul;267(1 Pt 1):C195-203. PubMed PMID: 8048479. 312: Niiro M, Kadota K, Asakura T, Simon RP. in cerebral extracellular pH, cerebral blood flow and intracranial pressure induced by hypercarbic ventilation--assessment as a potential in vivo model of cerebral acidosis. No To Shinkei. 1994 Jul;46(7):639-45. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 7946619. 313: Roberts AW, Haigler CH. Cell Expansion and Tracheary Element Differentiation Are Regulated by Extracellular pH in Mesophyll Cultures of Zinnia elegans L. Plant Physiol. 1994 Jun;105(2):699-706. PubMed PMID: 12232237; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC159411. 314: Oshita S, Fujiwara Y, Tamura H, Sakabe T, Takeshita H. Contractile force and resting tension in the presence of halothane and increased extracellular potassium or decreased extracellular pH in isolated guinea pig atria. Can J Anaesth. 1994 Jun;41(6):534-41. PubMed PMID: 8069996. 315: Kwok WM, Kass RS. Inhibition of pinacidil induced IK(ATP) in heart by changes in extracellular pH. Cardiovasc Res. 1994 Jun;28(6):836-40. PubMed PMID: 7923288. 316: Sato M. Effects of CO2, acetate and lowering extracellular pH on cytosolic Ca2+ and pH in cultured glomus cells of the newborn rabbit carotid body. Neurosci Lett. 1994 May 23;173(1-2):159-62. PubMed PMID: 7936405. 317: Thedei Júnior G, Doubowetz TH, Rossi A. Effect of carbon source and extracellular pH on the acidification of the culture medium and phosphatase excretion in Neurospora crassa. Braz J Med Biol Res. 1994 May;27(5):1129-34. PubMed PMID: 8000333. 318: Gil S, Zaderenzo P, Cruz F, Cerdán S, Ballesteros P. Imidazol-1-ylalkanoic acids as extrinsic 1H NMR probes for the determination of intracellular pH, extracellular pH and cell volume. Bioorg Med Chem. 1994 May;2(5):305-14. PubMed PMID: 7922141. 319: Engin K, Leeper DB, Thistlethwaite AJ, Tupchong L, McFarlane JD. Tumor extracellular pH as a prognostic factor in thermoradiotherapy. Int J Radiat Oncol Biol Phys. 1994 Apr 30;29(1):125-32. PubMed PMID: 8175419. 320: Leeper DB, Engin K, Thistlethwaite AJ, Hitchon HD, Dover JD, Li DJ, Tupchong L. Human tumor extracellular pH as a function of blood glucose concentration. Int J Radiat Oncol Biol Phys. 1994 Mar 1;28(4):935-43. PubMed PMID: 8138447. 321: Su EN, Yu DY, Alder VA, Cringle SJ. Effects of extracellular pH on agonist-induced vascular tone of the cat ophthalmociliary artery. Invest Ophthalmol Vis Sci. 1994 Mar;35(3):998-1007. PubMed PMID: 8125762. 322: Taggart M, Austin C, Wray S. A comparison of the effects of intracellular and extracellular pH on contraction in isolated rat portal vein. J Physiol. 1994 Mar 1;475(2):285-92. PubMed PMID: 8021835; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1160378. 323: Wojnowski L, Mason WT, Schwab A, Oberleithner H. Extracellular pH determines the rate of Ca2+ entry into Madin-Darby canine kidney-focus cells. J Membr Biol. 1994 Mar;138(2):143-9. PubMed PMID: 7815452. 324: Kasserra CE, Jones DR, Kushmerick MJ. Relationship between intracellular pH, extracellular pH, and ventilation during dilution acidosis. J Appl Physiol (1985). 1994 Feb;76(2):806-12. PubMed PMID: 8175593. 325: Haddad IY, Holm BA, Hlavaty L, Matalon S. Dependence of surfactant function on extracellular pH: mechanisms and modifications. J Appl Physiol (1985). 1994 Feb;76(2):657-62. PubMed PMID: 8175575. 326: Morand C, Remesy C, Demigne C. Control of lactate utilization by extracellular pH in isolated rat liver cells. Metabolism. 1994 Feb;43(2):157-62. PubMed PMID: 8121295. 327: Zacherl J, Hamilton G, Thalhammer T, Riegler M, Cosentini EP, Ellinger A, Bischof G, Schweitzer M, Teleky B, Koperna T, et al. Inhibition of P-glycoprotein-mediated vinblastine transport across HCT-8 intestinal carcinoma monolayers by verapamil, cyclosporine A and SDZ PSC 833 in dependence on extracellular pH. Cancer Chemother Pharmacol. 1994;34(2):125-32. PubMed PMID: 7910786. 328: Velísek L, Dreier JP, Stanton PK, Heinemann U, Moshé SL. Lowering of extracellular pH suppresses low-Mg(2+)-induces seizures in combined entorhinal cortex-hippocampal slices. Exp Brain Res. 1994;101(1):44-52. PubMed PMID: 7843301. 329: Mellergård P, Ouyang YB, Siesjö BK. The regulation of intracellular pH is strongly dependent on extracellular pH in cultured rat astrocytes and neurons. Acta Neurochir Suppl (Wien). 1994;60:34-7. PubMed PMID: 7526625. 330: Pirttilä TR, Kauppinen RA. Extracellular pH and buffering power determine intracellular pH in cortical brain slices during and following hypoxia. Neuroreport. 1993 Dec 13;5(3):213-6. PubMed PMID: 8298077. 331: Altenberg GA, Young G, Horton JK, Glass D, Belli JA, Reuss L. Changes in intra- or extracellular pH do not mediate P-glycoprotein-dependent multidrug resistance. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 1993 Oct 15;90(20):9735-8. PubMed PMID: 8105483; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC47645. 332: Zilberstein D, Gepstein A. Regulation of L-proline transport in Leishmania donovani by extracellular pH. Mol Biochem Parasitol. 1993 Oct;61(2):197-205. PubMed PMID: 8264724. 333: Platt B, Haas H, Büsselberg D. Extracellular pH modulates aluminium-blockade of mammalian voltage-activated calcium channel currents. Neuroreport. 1993 Sep 10;4(11):1251-4. PubMed PMID: 8219023. 334: Prescott DM, Charles HC, Sostman HD, Page RL, Thrall DE, Moore D, Oleson JR, Dewhirst MW. Manipulation of intra- and extracellular pH in spontaneous canine tumours by use of hyperglycaemia. Int J Hyperthermia. 1993 Sep-Oct;9(5):745-54. PubMed PMID: 8245584. 335: Carter KJ, Lee HH, Goddard PJ, Yanaka A, Paimela H, Silen W. Cell survival in rabbit gastric glands: effect of extracellular pH, osmolarity, and anoxia. Am J Physiol. 1993 Aug;265(2 Pt 1):G379-87. PubMed PMID: 8368319. 336: Austin C, Wray S. Extracellular pH signals affect rat vascular tone by rapid transduction into intracellular pH changes. J Physiol. 1993 Jul;466:1-8. PubMed PMID: 8410686; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1175463. 337: Wasser JS, Jackson DC, Chang SY, Warburton SJ. Maintenance of high extracellular pH does not influence cell pH or metabolism in submerged anoxic bullfrogs. J Exp Zool. 1993 May 1;265(6):619-26. PubMed PMID: 8487014. 338: Ullah AH, Dischinger HC Jr. Identification of active-site residues in Aspergillus ficuum extracellular pH 2.5 optimum acid phosphatase. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 1993 Apr 30;192(2):754-9. PubMed PMID: 8484781. 339: Pinto JE, Viglione PN, Rothlin RP, Gomez C. Decrease of extracellular pH associated with the secretion of catecholamines induced by barium in perfused bovine adrenal medulla. Gen Pharmacol. 1993 Mar;24(2):503-8. PubMed PMID: 8387059. 340: Buckler KJ, Vaughan-Jones RD, Peers C, Lagadic-Gossmann D, Nye PC. The modulation of intracellular pH in carotid body glomus cells by extracellular pH and pCO2. Adv Exp Med Biol. 1993;337:103-9. PubMed PMID: 8109390. 341: Woodward RM, Miledi R. Sensitivity of Xenopus oocytes to changes in extracellular pH: possible relevance to proposed expression of atypical mammalian GABAB receptors. Brain Res Mol Brain Res. 1992 Dec;16(3-4):204-10. PubMed PMID: 1337930. 342: Poggioli J, Lazar G, Houillier P, Gardin JP, Paillard M. Acute variations in extracellular pH modulate transduction pathways of PTH in rat proximal tubule. Am J Physiol. 1992 Nov;263(5 Pt 1):C941-7. PubMed PMID: 1332494. 343: Benveniste M, Mayer ML. Effect of extracellular pH on the potency of N-methyl-D-aspartic acid receptor competitive antagonists. Mol Pharmacol. 1992 Oct;42(4):679-86. PubMed PMID: 1435743. 344: Wilding TJ, Cheng B, Roos A. pH regulation in adult rat carotid body glomus cells. Importance of extracellular pH, sodium, and potassium. J Gen Physiol. 1992 Oct;100(4):593-608. Erratum in: J Gen Physiol 1993 Jan;101(1):following 144. PubMed PMID: 1294152; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2229107. 345: Boron WF, Knakal RC. Na(+)-dependent Cl-HCO3 exchange in the squid axon. Dependence on extracellular pH. J Gen Physiol. 1992 May;99(5):817-37. PubMed PMID: 1607854; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2216616. 346: Casciari JJ, Sotirchos SV, Sutherland RM. Variations in tumor cell growth rates and metabolism with oxygen concentration, glucose concentration, and extracellular pH. J Cell Physiol. 1992 May;151(2):386-94. PubMed PMID: 1572910. 347: Manuli MA, Lorenz JM. Extracellular pH modifies adaptive response to high K+ in cultured canine kidney cells. Am J Physiol. 1992 May;262(5 Pt 2):F897-901. PubMed PMID: 1317124. 348: Meng SY, Bennett GN. Nucleotide sequence of the Escherichia coli cad operon: a system for neutralization of low extracellular pH. J Bacteriol. 1992 Apr;174(8):2659-69. PubMed PMID: 1556085; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC205906. 349: Takadera T, Shimada Y, Mohri T. Extracellular pH modulates N-methyl-D-aspartate receptor-mediated neurotoxicity and calcium accumulation in rat cortical cultures. Brain Res. 1992 Feb 14;572(1-2):126-31. PubMed PMID: 1535271. 350: Horn MA, Meadows RP, Apostol I, Jones CR, Gorenstein DG, Heinstein PF, Low PS. Effect of Elicitation and Changes in Extracellular pH on the Cytoplasmic and Vacuolar pH of Suspension-Cultured Soybean Cells. Plant Physiol. 1992 Feb;98(2):680-6. PubMed PMID: 16668695; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1080244. 351: Gennari FJ, Helmle-Kolb C, Murer H. Influence of extracellular pH and perfusion rate on Na+/H+ exchange in cultured opossum kidney cells. Pflugers Arch. 1992 Feb;420(2):153-8. PubMed PMID: 1320250. 352: Deitmer JW. Evidence for glial control of extracellular pH in the leech central nervous system. Glia. 1992;5(1):43-7. PubMed PMID: 1531809. 353: England BK, Jurkovitz C. Effect of glucocorticoids and extracellular pH on protein metabolism in cultured cells. Miner Electrolyte Metab. 1992;18(2-5):316-9. PubMed PMID: 1465082. 354: Chesler M, Chen JC. Alkaline extracellular pH shifts generated by two transmitter-dependent mechanisms. Can J Physiol Pharmacol. 1992;70 Suppl:S286-92. Review. PubMed PMID: 1363531. 355: Chen JC, Chesler M. Modulation of extracellular pH by glutamate and GABA in rat hippocampal slices. J Neurophysiol. 1992 Jan;67(1):29-36. PubMed PMID: 1348085. 356: Motin VG, Tarakanov IA, Semkina GA, Kaliuzhnyĭ LV. pH, [K+ and synaptic transmission in the dorsal horn of spinal cord of rats in hypercapnia]. Biull Eksp Biol Med. 1992 Jan;113(1):8-10. Russian. PubMed PMID: 1327280. 357: Mellergård PE, Ouyang YB, Siesjö BK. The regulation of intracellular pH in cultured astrocytes and neuroblastoma cells, and its dependence on extracellular pH in a HCO3-free solution. Can J Physiol Pharmacol. 1992;70 Suppl:S293-300. PubMed PMID: 1295678. 358: Ransom BR. Glial modulation of neural excitability mediated by extracellular pH: a hypothesis. Prog Brain Res. 1992;94:37-46. Review. PubMed PMID: 1287724. 359: Buckler KJ, Vaughan-Jones RD, Peers C, Lagadic-Gossmann D, Nye PC. Effects of extracellular pH, PCO2 and HCO3- on intracellular pH in isolated type-I cells of the neonatal rat carotid body. J Physiol. 1991 Dec;444:703-21. PubMed PMID: 1822566; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1179957. 360: Portman MA, Lassen NA, Cooper TG, Sills AM, Potchen EJ. Intra- and extracellular pH of the brain in vivo studied by 31P-NMR during hyper- and hypocapnia. J Appl Physiol (1985). 1991 Dec;71(6):2168-72. PubMed PMID: 1778908. 361: Mellergård PE, Siesjö BK. Astrocytes fail to regulate intracellular pH at moderately reduced extracellular pH. Neuroreport. 1991 Nov;2(11):695-8. PubMed PMID: 1667273. 362: Thuringer D, Diarra A, Sauvé R. Modulation by extracellular pH of bradykinin-evoked activation of Ca(2+)-activated K+ channels in endothelial cells. Am J Physiol. 1991 Sep;261(3 Pt 2):H656-66. PubMed PMID: 1909500. 363: Wu GY, Gunasekara A, Brunengraber H, Marliss EB. Effects of extracellular pH, CO2, and HCO3- on ketogenesis in perfused rat liver. Am J Physiol. 1991 Aug;261(2 Pt 1):E221-6. PubMed PMID: 1908188. 364: Katsura K, Ekholm A, Asplund B, Siesjö BK. Extracellular pH in the brain during ischemia: relationship to the severity of lactic acidosis. J Cereb Blood Flow Metab. 1991 Jul;11(4):597-9. PubMed PMID: 1904880. 365: England BK, Chastain JL, Mitch WE. Abnormalities in protein synthesis and degradation induced by extracellular pH in BC3H1 myocytes. Am J Physiol. 1991 Feb;260(2 Pt 1):C277-82. PubMed PMID: 1996610. 366: Sosinski J, Chapin C, Thakar JH, Houghton PJ. Influence of extracellular pH on the accumulation and cytotoxicity of N-(4-methylphenylsulfonyl)-N'-(4-chlorophenyl)urea in human cell lines. Cancer Commun. 1991;3(12):373-81. PubMed PMID: 16296003. 367: Meryman HT, Hornblower M. Manipulating red cell intra- and extracellular pH by washing. Vox Sang. 1991;60(2):99-104. PubMed PMID: 2031343. 368: Jähde E, Glüsenkamp KH, Rajewsky MF. Nigericin enhances mafosfamide cytotoxicity at low extracellular pH. Cancer Chemother Pharmacol. 1991;27(6):440-4. PubMed PMID: 2013114. 369: Sabatini S. Calcium transport and extracellular pH in epithelial membranes. Contrib Nephrol. 1991;91:32-7. PubMed PMID: 1839277. 370: Walsh CA, Dawson WE, Birch MA, Gallagher JA. The effects of extracellular pH on bone resorption by avian osteoclasts in vitro. J Bone Miner Res. 1990 Dec;5(12):1243-7. PubMed PMID: 2075837. 371: Gilliam FR 3rd, Rivas PA, Wendt DJ, Starmer CF, Grant AO. Extracellular pH modulates block of both sodium and calcium channels by nicardipine. Am J Physiol. 1990 Oct;259(4 Pt 2):H1178-84. PubMed PMID: 2171365. 372: Veksler AM, Kublik LN, Eĭdus LKh. death of dividing cells. Relation of the death of cultured Chinese hamster fibroblasts to the inter- and extracellular pH. Radiobiologiia. 1990 Sep-Oct;30(5):690-2. Russian. PubMed PMID: 2251360. 373: Brunkwall JS, Stanley JC, Burkel WE, Bergqvist D. Effects of extracellular pH on PGI2 and TxA2 release from perfused canine veins. Thromb Res. 1990 Aug 15;59(4):783-7. PubMed PMID: 2080495. 374: Chen JC, Chesler M. A bicarbonate-dependent increase in extracellular pH mediated by GABAA receptors in turtle cerebellum. Neurosci Lett. 1990 Aug 14;116(1-2):130-5. PubMed PMID: 2175402. 375: Arner M, Högestätt ED. Influence of temperature and extracellular pH on contractile responses in isolated human hand veins. Pharmacol Toxicol. 1990 Aug;67(2):141-6. PubMed PMID: 2255666. 376: Kempf C, Michel MR, Omar A, Jentsch P, Morell A. Semliki Forest virus induced cell-cell fusion at neutral extracellular pH. Biosci Rep. 1990 Aug;10(4):363-74. PubMed PMID: 2249002. 377: Lassen NA. Is central chemoreceptor sensitive to intracellular rather than extracellular pH? Clin Physiol. 1990 Jul;10(4):311-9. Review. PubMed PMID: 2118440. 378: Ruch RJ, Klaunig JE, Kerckaert GA, LeBoeuf RA. Modification of gap junctional intercellular communication by changes in extracellular pH in Syrian hamster embryo cells. Carcinogenesis. 1990 Jun;11(6):909-13. PubMed PMID: 2347066. 379: McQueen A, Bailey JE. Effect of ammonium ion and extracellular pH on hybridoma cell metabolism and antibody production. Biotechnol Bioeng. 1990 May;35(11):1067-77. PubMed PMID: 18592485. 380: Mendonca MS, Sun C, Redpath JL. Suppression of radiation-induced neoplastic transformation of human cell hybrids by long term incubation at low extracellular pH. Cancer Res. 1990 Apr 1;50(7):2123-7. PubMed PMID: 2317803. 381: Bengtsson F, Boris-Möller F, Hansen AJ, Siesjö BK. Extracellular pH in the rat brain during hypoglycemic coma and recovery. J Cereb Blood Flow Metab. 1990 Mar;10(2):262-9. PubMed PMID: 2303542. 382: Peers C. Effect of lowered extracellular pH on Ca2(+)-dependent K+ currents in type I cells from the neonatal rat carotid body. J Physiol. 1990 Mar;422:381-95. PubMed PMID: 1693683; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1190138. 383: Jähde E, Glüsenkamp KH, Rajewsky MF. Protection of cultured malignant cells from mitoxantrone cytotoxicity by low extracellular pH: a possible mechanism for chemoresistance in vivo. Eur J Cancer. 1990 Feb;26(2):101-6. PubMed PMID: 2138903. 384: Teppema LJ, Rochette F, Demedts M. Effects of acetazolamide on medullary extracellular pH and PCO2 and on ventilation in peripherally chemodenervated cats. Pflugers Arch. 1990 Feb;415(5):519-25. PubMed PMID: 2109301. 385: Gaitanaki CJ, Sugden PH, Fuller SJ. Stimulation of protein synthesis by raised extracellular pH in cardiac myocytes and perfused hearts. FEBS Lett. 1990 Jan 15;260(1):42-4. PubMed PMID: 2298296. 386: Whittaker JA, Trouth CO, Pan Y, Millis RM, Bernard DG. Age differences in responsiveness of brainstem chemosensitive neurons to extracellular pH changes. Life Sci. 1990;46(23):1699-705. PubMed PMID: 2355802. 387: Uvelius B, Andersson PO, Malmgren A. Effects of variations in extracellular pH on spontaneous contractile activity and response to nerve stimulation in smooth muscle from rat urinary bladder. Scand J Urol Nephrol. 1990;24(1):47-51. PubMed PMID: 2320972. 388: Feng ZC, Sick TJ, Rosenthal M. Extracellular pH and suppression of electrical activity during anoxia in turtle and rat brain. Am J Physiol. 1990 Jan;258(1 Pt 2):R205-10. PubMed PMID: 2301633. 389: Hill KF, Mueller JP, Taber HW. The Bacillus subtilis menCD promoter is responsive to extracellular pH. Arch Microbiol. 1990;153(4):355-9. PubMed PMID: 2110807. 390: Muallem S, Pandol SJ, Beeker TG. Modulation of agonist-activated calcium influx by extracellular pH in rat pancreatic acini. Am J Physiol. 1989 Dec;257(6 Pt 1):G917-24. PubMed PMID: 2610261. 391: Oakley B 2nd, Wen R. Extracellular pH in the isolated retina of the toad in darkness and during illumination. J Physiol. 1989 Dec;419:353-78. PubMed PMID: 2516127; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1190011. 392: Bountra C, Vaughan-Jones RD. Effect of intracellular and extracellular pH on contraction in isolated, mammalian cardiac muscle. J Physiol. 1989 Nov;418:163-87. PubMed PMID: 2621616; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1189964. 393: Kiss AL, Rohlich P. Effect of acidic extracellular pH on the receptor-mediated endocytosis of peroxidase-antiperoxidase (PAP) immune complex in rat peritoneal macrophages. Exp Cell Res. 1989 Oct;184(2):529-37. PubMed PMID: 2680534. 394: Raj M, Chatterji A, Singh AK, Amin M. Effect of extracellular pH and DNFB treatment on the mechanical performance of frog skeletal muscle. Indian J Biochem Biophys. 1989 Oct;26(5):325-8. PubMed PMID: 2628270. 395: Hoppe D, Lux HD, Schachner M, Kettenmann H. Activation of K+ currents in cultured Schwann cells is controlled by extracellular pH. Pflugers Arch. 1989 Oct;415(1):22-8. PubMed PMID: 2560163. 396: Leyravaud S, Benveniste J. Regulation of cellular retention of paf-acether by extracellular pH and cell concentration. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1989 Sep 25;1005(2):192-5. PubMed PMID: 2775773. 397: Warburton SJ, Wasser JS, Jackson DC. Cardiovascular and metabolic responses during anoxic submergence in the bullfrog with and without maintained extracellular pH. J Exp Zool. 1989 Jul;251(1):13-9. PubMed PMID: 2788711. 398: Huerta AJ, Murphy TM. Effects of Extracellular pH on UV-Induced K Efflux from Cultured Rose Cells. Plant Physiol. 1989 Jun;90(2):749-53. PubMed PMID: 16666838; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1061791. 399: Vorstrup S, Jensen KE, Thomsen C, Henriksen O, Lassen NA, Paulson OB. Neuronal pH regulation: constant normal intracellular pH is maintained in brain during low extracellular pH induced by acetazolamide--31P NMR study. J Cereb Blood Flow Metab. 1989 Jun;9(3):417-21. PubMed PMID: 2715211. 400: Smith JB, Dwyer SD, Smith L. Lowering extracellular pH evokes inositol polyphosphate formation and calcium mobilization. J Biol Chem. 1989 May 25;264(15):8723-8. PubMed PMID: 2722798. 401: Fuller SJ, Gaitanaki CJ, Sugden PH. Effects of increasing extracellular pH on protein synthesis and protein degradation in the perfused working rat heart. Biochem J. 1989 Apr 1;259(1):173-9. PubMed PMID: 2719641; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1138488. 402: Gyllenhammar H. Effects of extracellular pH on neutrophil superoxide anion production, and chemiluminescence augmented with luminol, lucigenin or DMNH. J Clin Lab Immunol. 1989 Feb;28(2):97-102. PubMed PMID: 2545879. 403: Nishimura RN, Dwyer BE, Cole R, de Vellis J, Picard K. Induction of the major inducible 68-kDa heat-shock protein after rapid changes of extracellular pH in cultured rat astrocytes. Exp Cell Res. 1989 Jan;180(1):276-80. PubMed PMID: 2909393. 404: Syková E. Activity-related extracellular pH changes in spinal cord. Acta Physiol Scand Suppl. 1989;582:62. PubMed PMID: 2816452. 405: Chesler M, Rice ME. Pharmacologic studies of alkaline extracellular pH transients in the in vitro turtle cerebellum. Acta Physiol Scand Suppl. 1989;582:61. PubMed PMID: 2816451. 406: Borgula GA, Karwoski CJ, Steinberg RH. Light-evoked changes in extracellular pH in frog retina. Vision Res. 1989;29(9):1069-77. PubMed PMID: 2617854. 407: Chesler M, Chan CY. Stimulus-induced extracellular pH transients in the in vitro turtle cerebellum. Neuroscience. 1988 Dec;27(3):941-8. PubMed PMID: 3252179. 408: Fellenz MP, Gerweck LE. Influence of extracellular pH on intracellular pH and cell energy status: relationship to hyperthermic sensitivity. Radiat Res. 1988 Nov;116(2):305-12. PubMed PMID: 3186938. 409: Chu GL, Dewey WC. The role of low intracellular or extracellular pH in sensitization to hyperthermic radiosensitization. Radiat Res. 1988 Sep;115(3):576-85. PubMed PMID: 3174938. 410: Matlin KS, Skibbens J, McNeil PL. Reduced extracellular pH reversibly inhibits oligomerization, intracellular transport, and processing of the influenza hemagglutinin in infected Madin-Darby canine kidney cells. J Biol Chem. 1988 Aug 15;263(23):11478-85. PubMed PMID: 3042769. 411: Masui T, Fukushima S, Katoh F, Yamasaki H, Ito N. Effects of sodium L-ascorbate, uracil, butylated hydroxyanisole and extracellular pH on junctional intercellular communication of BALB/c 3T3 cells. Carcinogenesis. 1988 Jul;9(7):1143-6. PubMed PMID: 3383334. 412: Chu GL, Dewey WC. The role of low intracellular or extracellular pH in sensitization to hyperthermia. Radiat Res. 1988 Apr;114(1):154-67. PubMed PMID: 3353502. 413: Jensen FB. Red-cell pH in tench. Interacting effects of cellular nucleoside triphosphates, Hb-oxygenation and extracellular pH. Acta Physiol Scand. 1988 Mar;132(3):431-7. PubMed PMID: 3227884. 414: Morand C, Remesy C, Demigne C. Modulation of glucagon effects by changes in extracellular pH and calcium. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1988 Feb 22;968(2):192-202. PubMed PMID: 2829979. 415: Ullah AH, Cummins BJ. Aspergillus ficuum extracellular pH 6.0 optimum acid phosphatase: purification, N-terminal amino acid sequence, and biochemical characterization. Prep Biochem. 1988;18(1):37-65. PubMed PMID: 3375203. 416: Ullah AH, Cummins BJ. Extracellular PH 2.5 optimum acid phosphatase from Aspergillus ficuum: immobilization on modified fractogel. Prep Biochem. 1988;18(4):473-81. PubMed PMID: 3231600. 417: Syková E, Svoboda J, Chvátal A, Jendelová P. Extracellular pH and stimulated neurons. Ciba Found Symp. 1988;139:220-35. PubMed PMID: 3203566. 418: Chvátal A, Jendelová P, Kríz N, Syková E. Stimulation-evoked changes in extracellular pH, calcium and potassium activity in the frog spinal cord. Physiol Bohemoslov. 1988;37(3):203-12. PubMed PMID: 2975788. 419: Krishtal OA, Osipchuk YV, Shelest TN, Smirnoff SV. Rapid extracellular pH transients related to synaptic transmission in rat hippocampal slices. Brain Res. 1987 Dec 15;436(2):352-6. PubMed PMID: 2829992. 420: Parrish MD, Payne A, Fixler DE. Global myocardial ischemia in the newborn, juvenile, and adult isolated isovolumic rabbit heart. Age-related differences in systolic function, diastolic stiffness, coronary resistance, myocardial oxygen consumption, and extracellular pH. Circ Res. 1987 Nov;61(5):609-15. PubMed PMID: 3664973. 421: Russell JB. Effect of extracellular pH on growth and proton motive force of Bacteroides succinogenes, a cellulolytic ruminal bacterium. Appl Environ Microbiol. 1987 Oct;53(10):2379-83. PubMed PMID: 2827568; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC204116. 422: Sakakibara Y, Burtin B, Massabuau JC. Circadian rhythm of extracellular pH in crayfish at different levels of oxygenation. Respir Physiol. 1987 Sep;69(3):359-67. PubMed PMID: 3659603. 423: Town CD, Dominov JA, Karpinski BA, Jentoft JE. Relationships between extracellular pH, intracellular pH, and gene expression in Dictyostelium discoideum. Dev Biol. 1987 Aug;122(2):354-62. PubMed PMID: 3109983. 424: Lehmann-Horn F, Küther G, Ricker K, Grafe P, Ballanyi K, Rüdel R. Adynamia episodica hereditaria with myotonia: a non-inactivating sodium current and the effect of extracellular pH. Muscle Nerve. 1987 May;10(4):363-74. PubMed PMID: 3587272. 425: Fisher MJ, Dillon PF. Phenylphosphonate: a 31P-NMR indicator of extracellular pH and volume in the isolated perfused rabbit bladder. Circ Res. 1987 Apr;60(4):472-7. PubMed PMID: 3594737. 426: Ogata K, Toko K, Fujiyoshi T, Yamafuji K. Electric inhomogeneity in membranes of Characean internode influenced by light/dark transition, O2, N2, CO2-free air and extracellular pH. Biophys Chem. 1987 Apr;26(1):71-81. PubMed PMID: 3109518. 427: Shimada K, Berg HC. Response of the flagellar rotary motor to abrupt changes in extracellular pH. J Mol Biol. 1987 Feb 5;193(3):585-9. PubMed PMID: 3035197. 428: Satoh H, Seyama I. On the mechanism by which changes in extracellular pH affect the electrical activity of the rabbit sino-atrial node. J Physiol. 1986 Dec;381:181-91. PubMed PMID: 2442350; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1182973. 429: Burtin B, Massabuau JC, Dejours P. Ventilatory regulation of extracellular pH in crayfish exposed to changes in water titration alkalinity and NaCl concentration. Respir Physiol. 1986 Aug;65(2):235-43. PubMed PMID: 3764124. 430: Rémésy C, Demigné C, Fafournoux P. Control of ammonia distribution ratio across the liver cell membrane and of ureogenesis by extracellular pH. Eur J Biochem. 1986 Jul 15;158(2):283-8. PubMed PMID: 3089783. 431: Häussinger D, Gerok W, Sies H. The effect of urea synthesis on extracellular pH in isolated perfused rat liver. Biochem J. 1986 May 15;236(1):261-5. PubMed PMID: 3790075; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1146814. 432: Endres W, Grafe P, Bostock H, ten Bruggencate G. Changes in extracellular pH during electrical stimulation of isolated rat vagus nerve. Neurosci Lett. 1986 Feb 28;64(2):201-5. PubMed PMID: 2421206. 433: Ivanova TT, Il'in VI, Il'iasov FE, Veprintsev BN. of extracellular pH on the elementary characteristics of chloride channels in cholinergic membranes. Dokl Akad Nauk SSSR. 1986;291(3):712-5. Russian. PubMed PMID: 2433116. 434: Halbhuber KJ, Stibenz D, Bäumler H. Topo-optical investigations of the conformational change of the erythrocyte glycocalyx in dependence on extracellular pH and presence of dextran. Acta Histochem Suppl. 1986;33:55-60. PubMed PMID: 2426732. 435: Delpiano MA, Acker H. Extracellular pH changes in the superfused cat carotid body during hypoxia and hypercapnia. Brain Res. 1985 Sep 9;342(2):273-80. PubMed PMID: 4041828. 436: Hagberg H. Intracellular pH during ischemia in skeletal muscle: relationship to membrane potential, extracellular pH, tissue lactic acid and ATP. Pflugers Arch. 1985 Aug;404(4):342-7. PubMed PMID: 4059028. 437: Mikkelsen RB, Asher C, Hicks T. Extracellular pH, transmembrane distribution and cytotoxicity of chlorambucil. Biochem Pharmacol. 1985 Jul 15;34(14):2531-4. PubMed PMID: 4015693. 438: Watts ME, Jones NR. The effect of extracellular pH on radiosensitization by misonidazole and acidic or basic analogues. Int J Radiat Biol Relat Stud Phys Chem Med. 1985 Jun;47(6):645-53. PubMed PMID: 3873434. 439: Guharay F, Sachs F. Mechanotransducer ion channels in chick skeletal muscle: the effects of extracellular pH. J Physiol. 1985 Jun;363:119-34. PubMed PMID: 2410605; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1192918. 440: Duschner H, Bergmann H, Psarros N. of extracellular pH values on the accumulation of fluoride by Streptococcus mutans. Dtsch Zahnarztl Z. 1985 Apr;40(4):410-5. German. PubMed PMID: 3862562. 441: Delpiano MA, Acker H. Extracellular pH responses to different stimuli in the superfused cat carotid body. Adv Exp Med Biol. 1985;191:709-17. PubMed PMID: 3832876. 442: Couper GS, Weiss J, Hiltbrand B, Shine KI. Extracellular pH and tension during ischemia in the isolated rabbit ventricle. Am J Physiol. 1984 Dec;247(6 Pt 2):H916-27. PubMed PMID: 6507639. 443: Kinraide TB, Newman IA, Etherton B. A Quantitative Simulation Model for H-Amino Acid Cotransport To Interpret the Effects of Amino Acids on Membrane Potential and Extracellular pH. Plant Physiol. 1984 Nov;76(3):806-13. PubMed PMID: 16663928; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1064377. 444: Blackmore PF, Waynick LE, Blackman GE, Graham CW, Sherry RS. Alpha- and beta-adrenergic stimulation of parenchymal cell Ca2+ influx. Influence of extracellular pH. J Biol Chem. 1984 Oct 25;259(20):12322-5. PubMed PMID: 6092329. 445: Seo Y. Effects of extracellular pH on lactate efflux from frog sartorius muscle. Am J Physiol. 1984 Sep;247(3 Pt 1):C175-81. PubMed PMID: 6332541. 446: Hinsull SM, Colson RH, Franklin A, Watson BW, Bellamy D. Determination of extracellular pH and tissue temperature in transplantable rat tumors by use of inductive loop telemetry. J Natl Cancer Inst. 1984 Aug;73(2):463-8. PubMed PMID: 6589437. 447: Rothe KF. of respiratory and non-respiratory (metabolic) changes of extracellular pH value on intracellular pH value of various rat tissues in vivo. Relations between extra- and intracellular acid-base balance in clinically normal and extreme ranges. I. Anasth Intensivther Notfallmed. 1984 Aug;19(4):184-90. German. PubMed PMID: 6437266. 448: Harris RJ, Symon L. Extracellular pH, potassium, and calcium activities in progressive ischaemia of rat cortex. J Cereb Blood Flow Metab. 1984 Jun;4(2):178-86. PubMed PMID: 6725430. 449: Suzuki N, Garbers DL. Stimulation of sperm respiration rates by speract and resact at alkaline extracellular pH. Biol Reprod. 1984 Jun;30(5):1167-74. PubMed PMID: 6547354. 450: Mutch WA, Hansen AJ. Extracellular pH changes during spreading depression and cerebral ischemia: mechanisms of brain pH regulation. J Cereb Blood Flow Metab. 1984 Mar;4(1):17-27. PubMed PMID: 6693512. 451: Rothe KF. in the extracellular pH value and its effect on the intracellular pH value of tissues. Fortschr Med. 1984 Feb 16;102(7):158-63. German. PubMed PMID: 6423502. 452: Bean ES, Atkinson DE. Regulation of the rate of urea synthesis in liver by extracellular pH. A major factor in pH homeostasis in mammals. J Biol Chem. 1984 Feb 10;259(3):1552-9. PubMed PMID: 6693425. 453: Billaudel B, Mathias PC, Lebrun P, Malaisse WJ. Influence of extracellular pH upon the ionic and secretory response to gliclazide in pancreatic islets. Res Commun Chem Pathol Pharmacol. 1984 Jan;43(1):139-58. PubMed PMID: 6422527. 454: Yatani A, Brown AM, Akaike N. Effect of extracellular pH on sodium current in isolated, single rat ventricular cells. J Membr Biol. 1984;78(2):163-8. PubMed PMID: 6325701. 455: Ahmad HR, Loeschcke HH. Transient and steady state responses of pulmonary ventilation to the medullary extracellular pH after approximately rectangular changes in alveolar PCO2. Pflugers Arch. 1982 Dec;395(4):285-92. PubMed PMID: 6818518. 456: Lowry M, Balaban RS, Ross BD. Effect of extracellular pH on the redox state of isolated rat renal cortical tubules as determined by fluorescence spectroscopy. Contrib Nephrol. 1982;31:115-21. PubMed PMID: 7105743. 457: Huguenin F. Carbon dioxide, extracellular pH and fibre water in frog skeletal muscle. Pflugers Arch. 1982 Jan;392(3):277-8. PubMed PMID: 6803226. 458: Van der Saag PT, Feyen A, Miltenburg-Vonk W, De Laat SW. Plasma membrane-mediated effects of extracellular pH on the growth of neuroblastoma cells. Exp Cell Res. 1981 Dec;136(2):351-8. PubMed PMID: 6273197. 459: Wohlhueter RM, Plagemann PG. Hexose transport and phosphorylation by Novikoff rat hepatoma cells as function of extracellular pH. J Biol Chem. 1981 Jan 25;256(2):869-75. PubMed PMID: 7451478. 460: Yamasaki K, Moriyama Y, Futai M, Tsuchiya T. Uptake and extrusion of k+ regulated by extracellular pH in Escherichia coli. FEBS Lett. 1980 Oct 20;120(1):125-7. PubMed PMID: 7002607. 461: Neumcke B, Schwarz W, Stämpfli R. Increased charge displacement in the membrane of myelinated nerve at reduced extracellular pH. Biophys J. 1980 Sep;31(3):325-31. PubMed PMID: 6973369; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1328793. 462: Davis LD, Helmer PR. Electrophysiological effects of norepinephrine on slow responses induced in isolated canine cardiac Purkinje fibers by reduced extracellular pH. J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 1980 Jul;214(1):94-100. PubMed PMID: 7391976. 463: Hutton JC, Sener A, Herchuelz A, Valverde I, Boschero AC, Malaisse WJ. The stimulus-secretion coupling of glucose-induced insulin release. XLII. Effects of extracellular pH on insulin release: their dependency on nutrient concentration. Horm Metab Res. 1980 Jul;12(7):294-9. PubMed PMID: 6995249. 464: Laskin JD, Mufson RA, Weinstein IB, Engelhardt DL. Identification of a distinct phase during melanogenesis that is sensitive to extracellular pH and ionic strength. J Cell Physiol. 1980 Jun;103(3):467-74. PubMed PMID: 7400227. 465: Bennett WF, Belville JS, Lynch G. The relationship between extracellular pH and control of blood platelet serotonin secretion. Mol Pharmacol. 1980 May;17(3):356-61. PubMed PMID: 7393214. 466: Courtney KR. Extracellular pH selectively modulates recovery from sodium inactivation in frog myelinated nerve. Biophys J. 1979 Nov;28(2):363-8. PubMed PMID: 45411; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1328637. 467: Veksler VI. of the changes in the intra- and extracellular K+ and Na+ concentrations and the intra- and extracellular pH in the area of cardiac ishemia in experimental myocardial infarct complicated by ventricular fibrillation. Kardiologiia. 1979 Oct;19(10):88-91. Russian. PubMed PMID: 41134. 468: Boron WF, McCormick WC, Roos A. pH regulation in barnacle muscle fibers: dependence on intracellular and extracellular pH. Am J Physiol. 1979 Sep;237(3):C185-93. PubMed PMID: 38672. 469: Patnaik GK, Köhler E. Influence of extracellular pH on cardiodepressant activity of narcotics. Indian J Exp Biol. 1979 Jul;17(7):653-5. PubMed PMID: 41809. 470: Nielsen OS, Overgaard J. Effect of extracellular pH on thermotolerance and recovery of hyperthermic damage in vitro. Cancer Res. 1979 Jul;39(7 Pt 1):2772-8. PubMed PMID: 36226. 471: Rothe KF. Fractional extracellular space and fractional water content of various rat tissues at different extracellular pH values and in uremia. Lab Anim. 1979 Apr;13(2):171-4. PubMed PMID: 39196. 472: Carbone E, Fioravanti R, Prestipino G, Wanke E. Action of extracellular pH on Na+ and K+ membrane currents in the giant axon of Loligo vulgaris. J Membr Biol. 1978 Nov 8;43(4):295-315. PubMed PMID: 32397. 473: Middendorf T, Loeschcke HH. Cooperation of peripheral and central chemosensitive mechanisms in the control of the extracellular pH in brain in non-respiratory acidosis. Pflugers Arch. 1978 Aug;375(3):257-60. PubMed PMID: 29279. 474: Harrison DK, Walker WF. A new design of glass micro-electrode for extracellular pH measurement proceedings. J Physiol. 1977 Jul;269(1):23P-25P. PubMed PMID: 19622. 475: Parrish DJ, Davies PJ. On the Relationship between Extracellular pH and the Growth of Excised Pea Stem Segments. Plant Physiol. 1977 Apr;59(4):574-8. PubMed PMID: 16659896; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC542451. 476: Strzelecki T, Rogulski J. Effect of extracellular pH and inhibitors on the gluconeogenesis and ammoniagenesis relationship in rat kidney cortex slices. Acta Biochim Pol. 1977;24(4):253-60. PubMed PMID: 24970. 477: Kohlhardt M, Haap K, Figulla HR. Influence of low extracellular pH upon the Ca inward current and isometric contractile force in mammalian ventricular myocardium. Pflugers Arch. 1976 Oct 15;366(1):31-8. PubMed PMID: 10549. 478: Overgaard J. Influence of extracellular pH on the viability and morphology of tumor cells exposed to hyperthermia. J Natl Cancer Inst. 1976 Jun;56(6):1243-50. PubMed PMID: 11350. 479: Frade R, Chaix P. of the mechanism of the effect of extracellular pH on the synthesis of the oxidative complex (cytochrome a+a3) of Bacillus coagulans: relationship to the "glucose effect" and role of excreted coproporphyrin III (author's transl). Biochim Biophys Acta. 1976 Mar 12;423(3):573-85. French. PubMed PMID: 4100. 480: Neumcke B, Fox JM, Drouin H, Schwarz W. Kinetics of the slow variation of peak sodium current in the membrane of myelinated nerve following changes of holding potential or extracellular pH. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1976 Mar 5;426(2):245-57. PubMed PMID: 3224. 481: Mainwood GW, Worsley-Brown P. The effects of extracellular pH and buffer concentration on the efflux of lactate from frog sartorius muscle. J Physiol. 1975 Aug;250(1):1-22. PubMed PMID: 16992502; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1348336. 482: van Bogaert PP, Vereecke J, Carmeliet E. Proceedings: Cardiac pace-maker currents and extracellular pH. Arch Int Physiol Biochim. 1975 Aug;83(3):603-4. PubMed PMID: 54142. 483: Lichtman MA, Whitbeck AA, Murphy M. Factitious changes in binding of oxygen to hemoglobin when based on extracellular pH in the presence of certain blood additives like radiographic contrast media. Invest Radiol. 1975 May-Jun;10(3):225-30. PubMed PMID: 236989. 484: Heisler N. Intracellular pH of isolated rat diaphragm muscle with metabolic and respiratory changes of extracellular pH. Respir Physiol. 1975 Mar;23(2):243-55. PubMed PMID: 238267. 485: Mouat B, Long C. The influx of calcium ions into human erythrocytes during cold storage. The influences of extracellular pH, intracellular adenosine triphosphate and efflux of univalent cations. Biochem J. 1974 Sep;142(3):629-36. PubMed PMID: 4461037; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1168328. 486: Libenson L, Jena M. Extracellular pH and neoplastic transformations. Cancer Res. 1974 May;34(5):953-7. PubMed PMID: 4841968. 487: Lai YL, Martin ED, Attebery BA, Brown EB Jr. Mechanisms of extracellular pH adjustments in hypercapnia. Respir Physiol. 1973 Nov;19(2):107-14. PubMed PMID: 4763075. 488: Heisler N, Nissen P, Piiper J. Behaviour of intracellular pH in excised rat diaphragms with metabolic changes of extracellular pH. Pflugers Arch. 1972;332:Suppl 332:R72. PubMed PMID: 5065847. 489: Berndt J, Berger W, Berger K, Schmidt M. on the central chemosensitive mechanism of respiration. II. Control of respiration by the extracellular pH in medullary tissue. Pflugers Arch. 1972;332(2):146-70. German. PubMed PMID: 5063231. 490: Berndt J, Berger W, Mückenhoff K. on the central chemosensitive mechanism of respiration. I. Determination of extracellular pH in brain tissue. Pflugers Arch. 1972;332(2):127-45. German. PubMed PMID: 5063230. 491: Siesjö BK, Kjällquist A. A new theory for the regulation of the extracellular pH in the brain. Scand J Clin Lab Invest. 1969 Aug;24(1):1-9. PubMed PMID: 5374919. 492: Kjällquist A, Siesjö BK. A hypothesis for the regulation of extracellular pH in the brain. J Physiol. 1969 May;202(1):4P-5P. PubMed PMID: 5770917. 493: Lassen NA, Ingvar D, Wahl M, Deetjen P, Thurau K. Influence of extracellular pH on the regulation of cerebral blood flow. Pflugers Arch. 1969;312(1):R33. PubMed PMID: 5390239. 494: Drouin H, The R. of extracellular pH reduction on the membrane currents in Ranvier's nodes of Rana esculenta. Pflugers Arch. 1969;312(1):R102-3. German. PubMed PMID: 5390149. 495: Drouin H, The R. The effect of reducing extracellular pH on the membrane currents of the ranvier node. Pflugers Arch. 1969;313(1):80-8. PubMed PMID: 5389973. 496: Lassen NA. Brain extracellular pH: the main factor controlling cerebral blood flow. Scand J Clin Lab Invest. 1968 Dec;22(4):247-51. PubMed PMID: 5741789. 497: Kim WG, Brown EB Jr. Potassium transfer with constant extracellular pH. J Lab Clin Med. 1968 Apr;71(4):678-85. PubMed PMID: 5651366. 498: Betz E. The significnce of cortical extracellular pH for the regulation of blood flow in the cerebral cortex. Prog Brain Res. 1968;30:99-102. PubMed PMID: 5735488. 499: Harper AM, McDowall DG. The relationship between regional cerebral blood flow and the extracellular pH of the brain. Scand J Clin Lab Invest Suppl. 1968;102:VIII:G. PubMed PMID: 5707546. 500: Groh J, Zdánský P, Bílek P, Sístek J, Kvasnicová E. effect of extracellular pH on the potassium total capacity. Acta Biol Med Ger. 1968;20(4):521-2. German. PubMed PMID: 5696140. 501: Groh J, Zdánský P, Bílek P, Sístek J, Kvasnicková E. of extracellular pH on total potassium capacity. Sb Ved Pr Lek Fak Karlovy Univerzity Hradci Kralove. 1968;11(1):137-44. German. PubMed PMID: 5245597. 502: Siesjö BK, Kjällquist A, Pontén U, Zwetnow N. Extracellular pH in the brain and cerebral blood flow. Prog Brain Res. 1968;30:93-8. Review. PubMed PMID: 4898606. 503: Rakitzis ET, Mills GC. Relation of red-cell hexokinase activity to extracellular pH. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1967 Jul 25;141(2):439-41. PubMed PMID: 6048331. 504: McDowall DG, Harper AM. Relationship between the blood flow and the extracellular pH of the cerebral cortex. Br J Anaesth. 1967 Jun;39(6):516. PubMed PMID: 6027961. 505: Schwartz WB. Defense of extracellular pH during acute and chronic hypercapnia. Ann N Y Acad Sci. 1966 Apr 1;133(1):125-33. PubMed PMID: 5220279. 506: Wolner E, Kraupp O. of pharmacodynamically produced changes of the arteriovenous oxygen difference of the heart on the extracellular pH. Naunyn Schmiedebergs Arch Exp Pathol Pharmakol. 1966;253(2):298-309. German. PubMed PMID: 4222747. 507: Opie L. Effect of extracellular pH on function and metabolism of isolated perfused rat heart. Am J Physiol. 1965 Dec;209(6):1075-80. PubMed PMID: 5846908. 508: Roizman B. Extracellular pH and herpes simplex virus multiplication. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 1965 Aug-Sep;119(4):1021-3. PubMed PMID: 4284309. 509: SOROKINA ZA. between the intracellular and extracellular pH, resting potential and concentration of Kions in transverse striated muscle fibers in frogs. Tsitologiia. 1961 Jan-Feb;3:48-59. Russian. PubMed PMID: 13978321. 510: REYNIER M. of the extracellular pH. Agressologie. 1960 Dec;1:iii-viii. French. PubMed PMID: 13741086. 511: BURNELL JM, SCRIBNER BH, UYENO BT, VILLAMIL MF. The effect in humans of extracellular pH change on the relationship between serum potassium concentration and intracellular potassium. J Clin Invest. 1956 Sep;35(9):935-9. PubMed PMID: 13367188; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC441665.